


Just Like First Love

by Bugheaddd



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: College, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love Triangle, Party, Roommates, Semi-Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Unexpected Pregnancy, minimal angst, protective jughead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-08-02 16:51:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugheaddd/pseuds/Bugheaddd
Summary: After High School Betty Cooper and her Bestie Kevin Keller attend NYU together. She runs into her high school crush and is starting to like him again and he might like her back. All of that changes when she meets the most beautiful and mysterious man she’s ever seen.





	1. College

Betty couldn’t believe it. She was officially a student at NYU with her best friend, Kevin Keller. They both grew up in a small town called Riverdale. NYU was about 2 hours away from Riverdale and although Betty was nervous to be so far from her mother, she was excited to finally be free.

“I can’t believe this is happening Kev!” She said with a smile. “We’re going to live together, party together, meet boys together...” Kevin said, his voice trailing off looking at her hopefully “That’s what you’re excited about? Just for the record I am NOT going to any parties because unlike you I’m actually here to learn something.”

The rest of the car ride was pretty silent until Kevin decided he ‘couldn’t live with the silence’ and turned the radio on.

They sang along with the music for the rest of the drive. As Betty pulled into the parking garage of their new apartment she noticed a parking spot with their apartment number. “I’m assuming this is our spot?” She asked Kevin. “It is now.” He said as Betty was pulling into it.

They grabbed their bags and headed towards the elevator. They lived on the third floor In room 315W. 

Their room was pretty far down the hallway on the west side of the building. Betty was just about to open when she heard her name.

”Betty?”

Not him. Please don’t be who I think you are. 

She turned around and it was him. Archie Andrews. The same Archie Andrews that she had a crush on for most of high school.

Archie was the nice popular kid who was literally everybody’s friend. He moved to Chicago with his mom for senior year so Betty hadn’t seen him since two summers ago. She thought it was safe to say he had gotten hotter. He had very muscular arms and she couldn’t almost see his abs through his shirt.

“Hey Archie!” Betty finally blurted out after almost a minute of them staring at each other. 

“It feels like I haven’t seen you in forever, how have you been?” He asked as he moved a little closer.

”I’ve actually been really-“ 

“Archie! Where on earth are your toiletries?” His mother called out.

”I have to go, it was really nice to see you though. Maybe we can go to the cafe across the street and hang out some time?”

”That’d be nice!” She said and he walked back towards his apartment. 

“Did I really just witness Archie Andrews ask you to hang out?!?” Kevin asked seeming almost as surprised as Betty. “I think so...!” She said as she turned the key to enter the apartment.

They walked in the door and saw a decent sized dark gray couch with fluffy cushions. The couch has yellow accent with black zigzags on them. Under the couch was a navy rug to make the dark brown wood floors softer. Next to the couch is a silver side table that had a black lamp with a yellow lamp shade. In front of the couch was a matching coffee table. There is a decent sized black flatscreen tv on the wall in front of the couch. Behind the couch is two large windows that light up the whole apartment, it has navy and yellow curtains. On the apartment’s back wall is a small kitchen with cabinets and light gray, granite like countertops. The island has the same color scheme as the cabinets. In the middle of the island is a navy vase with bright yellow flowers in it. Next to the front door is a black metal L-shaped bookshelf, perfect for Betty’s book obsession. On the end of the selves are small but heavy bookends that hold all the books in place. Near the bookshelf is the bathroom that has gray walls (as does the rest of the place), a shower with a floral print of yellow and navy curtain, a small sink that is built into a cabinet that matches the kitchen’s, and as all bathrooms do a toilet. Across the hall was the bedroom. It was a pretty large room with a comfy king sized bed taking up a good chunk of the room. The bed has a soft navy comforter. The bed has light gray pillows and a black frame. In the corner of the room is a closet that has enough room to fit all of Betty’s clothes, shoes, and bags. Next to her room at the end of the hall is another bedroom that is almost an exact replica of Betty’s room, but it had an en-suite bathroom and smaller closet. Her and Kevin agreed she’d get the big closet and he’d get the en-suite.

”This place is amazing! Look at the view!” He said as he ran towards the windows. Betty walked down the hallway to her bedroom. 

The next morning Betty woke up at 6:30 am. She was about the turn the coffe pot on when she realized they had forgotten to buy coffee. Betty opened the cabinet and found some tea and grabbed the kettle. She filled it with water and put it on the stove and waited.  
Kevin woke up at 7:15 and saw Betty sitting on the couch reading a book. He headed towards the kitchen.

”Did you sleep well?” She asked, her eyes never leaving the words in her book. “Yeah, you?” 

“For the most part. Oh and we forgot coffee, I made you a cup of tea but you’ll probably have to warm it up.”

”Thanks. When do you think you’re going to go on that date with Archie?”

”It’s not a date, Kev.” She said looking at him and he just rolled his eyes and set his mug in the microwave.

 

About an hour later there was a knock on the door. Betty got up to answer it and to her surprise, it was Archie. “I’m heading to the cafe, do you want to come with?” He asked quite shyly. “I’d love to! Let me go grab my purse and let Kevin know.”

 

They ordered their coffee and sat down at a table. Despite what everyone says about things in New York being more expensive, the coffee was actually cheaper that it is in Riverdale.

“So what are you majoring in?” Archie asked to try and start a conversation.

“Journalism. I’ve loved writing ever since I was little and I’m hoping I can take over the Riverdale Register some day.”

In that very moment the little bell on the door rang to signify someone was entering. Betty looked up and saw an amazingly handsome man. He was wearing a knit beanie that hid most of his hair. She could see one curl of jet black hair resting gently on his face and all she could think was wow. 

Jughead has lived in New York his whole life and was now attending NYU. He moved into an apartment that was right across the street from his favorite coffee shop and book store. 

Once all of his boxes were unpacked he decided to stop by for a cup of coffee. He walked in the door and his eyes immediately focused on a beautiful woman with her blonde hair in a perfect ponytail. 

He was practically drooling over her until he noticed that she was sitting with a quite muscular red head. He quickly stopped his daydream and ordered his drink.

He normally sat in the shop to drink his coffee while he reads or writes, but he wasn’t sure if he would be able to refrain from staring at the blonde.

Jughead got his drink and was heading towards the door when he made a small glance in her direction. She saw him and smiled kindly and he felt his stomach do a flip. He smiled back and sat at a table near by.

Jughead sat for quite a while trying to read but he couldn’t stop looking up at the girl. Once he figured out that her and the red head were just friends he got a strange feeling of excitement.

They were getting ready to leave the cafe and Archie had to go to the restroom so Betty decided to wait. Now that Archie wasn’t in his seat she could see the man facing her. He looked up and she smiled for the millionth time, she just couldn’t help it. 

When he smiled back she felt her face flush and she immediately looked down. No one has ever made her do that, not even Archie.

She didn’t want to leave the cafe without at least giving him her name. She was super nervous and didn’t want to just walk up to a stranger and say Hi I’m Betty Cooper and I think your cute. 

There weren’t many people in the cafe so she figured she’d try airdrop. She grabbed her phone and airdropped him a note.

Jughead felt his phone buzz and grabbed it out his pocket and looked at the screen.

“‘Betty’s iPhone’ would like to share a photo” attached was a screenshot of the notes app and it said ‘You’re shoe is untied. Don’t trip. - Betty from the cafe ;)’

His heart skipped a beat and he looked at her. She nodded towards his shoe and true to her word it was untied. He mouthed ‘thank you’ and winked.

She felt butterflies in her stomach so intensely she thought she might throw up. Thankfully Archie came out at that moment and they left. 

“I had a nice time talking with you!” 

“Me too! Thanks for inviting me Archie, it means a lot. Especially because we didn’t have coffee and I was almost certain I wasn’t going to make it through the day.” She said with a giggle. Archie laughed. “Do you want to make this a regular thing? Like maybe every other day or something?”

“I’d like that!” 

Betty walked in her apartment and threw her purse on the coffee table and plopped on the couch. 

“How was it?” Kevin asked excitedly. “Was it magical? Did he ask you out? Tell me everything!”

“Calm down Kev. It went well, we’re going to make it a regular thing!...” 

“Is there something you’re not telling me?”

“There was this guy at the cafe... he was incredibly handsome and really nice.”

“Omg Betty! But what about Archie?”

“What do you mean ‘what about archie’ it’s not like we’re dating. Besides, I’m pretty sure he has a girlfriend in Chicago. I liked him years ago, sure he’s nice and definitely hot, but I just don’t think we’ll ever be more than friends.”

“How about we go to a party to get your mind off of all of this boy stuff!”

“I told you I’m not going to any parties Kevin...”

“Not even just one? I promise I won’t drag you out to any other parties, but there is no way I’m going to my first college party alone. Everyone will think I’m a lame gay with no friends.”

“Fine. But no more and I don’t care how much you beg me.”

 

The party was at none other than Cheryl Blossoms house. Well, one of them. Her family has a mansion in Riverdale called thorn hill and this house in New York called thistle house. Along with a bunch of vacation homes all over the world.

Betty decided to wear a pale pink dress with lace flowers on it. Kevin wore his best party attire.

They walked in and Kevin immediately ditched Betty leaving her to look around. She was scanning the room and noticed the back of a head that was oddly familiar. Then it hit her. It was the guy from the cafe.

She started to walk towards the food table where he was standing and someone bumped her shoulder really hard and she stumbled forward and fell right into someone’s arms.

She mumbled sorry and stabilized herself using their arm. She looked up into the most beautiful blue eyes she’d ever seen and immediately knew it was him. She quickly found herself getting lost in them until she heard him speak.

“Are you okay?” 

His voice was gentle but husky and it made Betty feel like jello.

“Yeah, I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. People are kind of jerks around here. It’s a New York thing.”

“I think it’s more of a Cheryl Blossom thing..” 

He was wearing nice black dress slacks and a blue button up shirt tucked into his pants. He had suspenders that she assumed were on his shoulders at one point but now hung on his waist. He was still wearing the beanie and she wondered if there was a story behind it.

“You’re betty, right?”

“Yeah,” she said with a blush. “And I didn’t get your name.”

“Jughead.”

“Jughead?” They both laughed.

“It’s a nickname. My real name is awful and my dad nicknamed me Jughead when I was really young. It’s just easier to have everyone call me that rather than my real name.”

“I bet it’s not that bad, maybe you can tell me sometime..”

“We’ll see about that.” He laughed and she giggled.

It was almost 12:30 and the party was dying down. Betty and Jughead has spent the whole time talking and getting to know each other. They surprisingly had a lot in common. 

Kevin was ready to leave and so was Betty. Kevin was about to drag Betty out when she quickly asked Jughead to hand her his phone. He did and she put her number in his contacts.

“Text me sometime”

“I will!”

When Jughead got to his apartment he sat in the couch and searched Betty’s name in his contacts. He was happy to find that she put a smiley face next to her name. He wasn’t really one for putting emojis with names but decided to leave it.

He really wanted to text her. 

It was already late and he figured she’d probably be asleep.

He texted her.

Betty was about to get in bed and plugging her phone into the charger when she heard it go off.

J: Hey, it’s Jughead. Just figured I’d text so you have my number.

B: Thanks! 

J: I had fun talking with you today, maybe we can do it again sometime?

Betty spent a minute staring at the words that she lost track of time until her phone dinged again.

J: I understand if you don’t want to..

B: Omg no! I’d really enjoy that. I’m free tomorrow if you want to maybe hang out then.

J: Sounds good! I’ll meet you in the lobby at noon.

B: Okay, I can’t wait.

B: Goodnight Jughead.

J: Goodnight Betty.

She plopped down on her bed and couldn’t stop smiling. Despite her excitement she fell asleep within minutes.

 

Betty woke up at 7:00 and then remembered they still never bought coffee. She went out to the kitchen and Kevin was still asleep. She walked to the bookshelf and then sat on the couch. She looked over at the door and saw a note on the ground.

Hey Betty, I saw you at Cheryl’s last night and figured you probably didn’t end up going to the store. I couldn’t fit the coffee in the mail slot so it’s outside of your door. - Archie A. Rm 307W

Betty opened the door and grabbed the coffee. She went to the coffee machine and brewed a pot. Kevin came out of his room just as the coffee was done brewing.

“I smell coffee, when did we get coffee?” He asked still half asleep. “Archie brought it over.” She said with a smile.

“Why are you in such a good mood? You haven’t even had coffee yet...”

“Well, do you remember that guy I was talking to yesterday?” 

“The one you saw at the cafe and again at Cheryl’s party? How could I forget him, he’s really hot.”

“Well I gave him my number before we left and we’re going to hang out today!” 

“Betty! Why didn’t you wake me up and tell me?”

“Maybe because if I were to try and wake you up I’d get a face full of pillows...”

“Fair enough”

Jughead couldn’t believe that Betty agreed to hang out with him. He’s aware that he’s a fairly attractive person but he knew she was way out of his league.

He got to the lobby a little before 12 and sat on one of the couches. He had worn his regular day clothes, a T-shirt with an ‘S’ on it, jeans, and a flannel around his waist.

He heard the elevator ding and saw her walk out of it.

She was wearing her hair in a ponytail and she had a nice yellow sundress with white flowers on it. He couldn’t help but stare at her.

“So what are we going to do today, Jones?” She asked as she walked towards him.

“I was thinking we could go for a walk around Washington Square Park. It’s amazing this time of year and only a few minutes from campus.”

“That sounds nice!” She said as they walked out of the apartment building.

She was really nervous and she could tell he was too. 

“So you grew up here?” She asked to start conversation.

“Yeah, I’ve always loved the big city. Where are you from?”

“A small town called Riverdale, it’s about 2 hours away from here.” She said with a sigh

“Do you miss it?”

“Not really. The only good thing in that town other than family is Pops Chocklit Shoppe. They have the best milkshakes and burgers!” 

“That sound’s nice!”

“Yeah, me and my friends would go there almost everyday and hang out. Then Archie moved to Chicago, Kevin got a boyfriend, and I was just... me.”

“None of those Riverdale teens tried to snatch you up?”

“Yeah right,” she giggled. “I had a couple of boyfriends but dating just wasn’t my forte. I was more of the ‘have an intense crush on one guy who is also one of your friends until he ends up moving to Chicago’ kind of girl.”

They both laughed and sat on a bench and faced each other. Betty was looking at his facial features admiring them, her eyes tracing lines as she went. Her eyes quickly flickered over his lips and she looked back at his eyes. His curl rested on the right side of his face but there was a strand out of place and it was laying between his eyes.

“You have some hair,” she said and brought her hand to move the hair with the rest. Her fingers brushed lightly against his skin and she saw his cheeks turn red.

He took his beanie off and ran his fingers through his hair. “Sometimes I think my hair has a mind of its own.” He said with a laugh putting his beanie back on his head.

“That’s why I always keep mine in a ponytail.”

 

They got back to the apartment building around 3 and Jughead walked her to her apartment.

“I had a lot of fun, thank you for hanging out with me!” Betty said while looking for her keys.

“I should be thanking you,” He said with a smirk.

“Shut up,” She said and pushed his shoulder. “You act like nobody likes you and it’s really annoying.”

“I’m just stating facts...”

“I find that incredibly hard to believe.”

“And why would that be?”

“You’re really sweet and charming. You’re basically every girls dream guy.”

“Even yours?”

“Meh, I’m not really into guys with weird nicknames,” she said teasingly.

“What a shame.” 

“I’ll text you later, I had a really great time!”

 

Betty walked into her apartment and was surprised to see Archie sitting in her couch.

“Archie? What are you doing here?”

“I came over to see if you wanted to go hang out. Kevin said you’d be home soon so I decided to wait for a while.”

“How long have you been waiting?” 

“About 10 minutes, but it’s no big deal. I had nothing better to do.”

“I’ve actually been out all day but if you want to maybe stay here and watch a movie or something...”

“That sounds nice!”

Betty sat down next to Archie and turned the tv on to Netflix. They both agreed on a weird thriller movie. They spent most of the movie so far making fun of the characters and terrible acting. Then Betty’s phone dinged.

J: Hey

B: Hey

J: How’s your day going?

B: Pretty good. I went and hung out with this one beanie wearing guy...

J: Oh really, And how’d that go?

B: It went well. We hung out at the park and talked for hours. The only thing is that he kept staring at me.

J: He sounds like a creep. 

B: I’m not really one to talk, I was staring too.

J: Was he cute?

Betty giggled at the message.

B: He was kind of attractive.

Archie looked at her and asked who she was texting.

“Just a friend...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Chapter 1 of Just Like First Love! Prepare yourself for this fluffy seven part ride!! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Follow me on ig @bugheads.biscuts or tumblr @bugheadsbiscuts for updates on this story.


	2. Crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completely forgot to mention in the first chapter that this story is set in the beginning of October. This particular chapter is around October 5th, just to give you a little extra time/setting background.

Jughead woke up the next morning and became frustrated when he realized he didn’t set his alarm and had slept in.

He was heading towards the kitchen and then heard his phone go off. 

B: Hey! 

J: Hi!

B: Do you maybe want to hang out today? I was supposed to go out with Kevin but his boyfriend is here for his work so he ditched me.

She wanted to hang out with him. Again. 

J: I’ll meet you in the lobby in an hour.

B: Okay :)

An hour later Betty got in the elevator and went down to the lobby. She texted him that she was heading down but hadn’t gotten a response. 

She had so much fun getting to know him yesterday and she wanted to learn more.

Betty was missing her friends in Riverdale and trying to make some new ones in New York. 

Jughead stepped out of the elevator and was surprised to see Betty already waiting in the lobby.

“Sorry I’m late,”

“You’re not, I came down early.”

“So what are we doing today?”

“I heard about a French inspired cafe called V’s. We don’t have to go if you don’t want too, it was just an idea.”

“I’ve been there a few times, it’s amazing!”

They left the apartment building and called a cab to take them to V’s. Once they arrived Jughead payed the cab fee and they got out.

“I’m paying for the food,” She stated.

“We’ll see about that.” He said with a wink and they walked in.

They walked up to the counter and ordered their food and after a lot of protesting, Jughead let Betty pay.

She followed Jughead to a table when she heard a familiar voice yelling at a worker in the back of the cafe. 

Betty turned around just as the woman was emerging from the back and they made eye contact. 

“Betty?!”

“Veronica!?”

They ran towards each other and practically hugged the life out of each other.

“What are you doing in New York?” Veronica asked but honestly didn’t care. All she cared about was the fact that her bestie was standing in front of her.

“I’m studying journalism at NYU. What are you doing here? I thought you were staying in Paris...”

 

Veronica moved to Paris when they were in junior year with her parents.

“I was going to, but daddykins surprised me with this cafe and I decided I wanted to move here and play an active role in my business.”

“That’s a very Veronica Lodge move.” They both giggled and Betty immediately felt like she was back in high school hanging out with her best friend.

“So who is this handsome man with you?” Veronica asked pointing towards Jughead.

“This is Jughead Jones,” She said and motioned him to stand up. 

“Are you two dating?”

“We’re Just friends.” They both said at the same time.

Veronica turned so she was directly in front of Jughead and held her hand out. “I’m Veronica Lodge,”

“Jughead Jones.” He said and shook her hand.

“I should probably get back there and make sure they don’t screw up any orders,” Veronica said with an eye roll. “I still have the same phone number that I did in high school. I’ll be expecting you to call me.” She said as she gave Betty a quick hug and disappeared into the back of the cafe.

A few minutes later Veronica came out with a platter of French desserts and set it on Betty and Jughead’s table.

“It’s on the house for my favorite girl and her charming friend,”

“Thank you, V!”

Betty gave Veronica a side hug and V whispered in her ear.

“Tell me all about him later.”

She looked at Jughead, smiled, and left.

“She’s not very good at the whole whispering thing is she?” Jughead said with a chuckle.

“Apparently not.” She said with a smile.

 

An hour later they were almost done eating and Betty ate the final bite of her chocolate croissant. Jughead looked at her and saw she had some chocolate on the side of her mouth and started to laugh.

“What are you laughing at?”

“You have chocolate on your lip,” brushing the corner of his own mouth so she knew where it was.

She wiped her mouth but completely missed the obvious glob of chocolate. He brought his hand up to her mouth to wipe it off and at the same time she stuck her tongue to lick the chocolate. Her younger lightly brushed his finger and he quickly moved his hand back.

“I’m sorry.” He said and she put her head down to hide the bright red stain forming on her cheeks.

 

They got back to the apartment building and Betty wasn’t ready for her time with Jughead to be over. It was nearing 4 pm and she figured he didn’t have anything better to do.

“Do you want to come in? We can watch a movie or something?”

“I’d love too!”

They walked in and Betty was looking around and saw no signs that Kevin was home. She pulled out her phone and saw that she had 3 texts from Kevin.

K: I’m probably going to stay at Joaquin’s apartment tonight. Is that okay?

K: You better be doing something very important to not be answering me right now. 

K: Are you even alive??

Betty rolled her eyes at the last message and looked up to see what Jughead was doing. He was looking at the bookshelf and reading some of the blurbs on the backs of books. Betty couldn’t stop staring at him, looking at him up and down, tracing his body with her eyes. Her phone suddenly rang and she nearly jumped out of her skin. Once she stabilized herself she answered the phone.

“Kev, you really need to stop presuming me as dead when I don’t answer a text.”

“Well how am I supposed to know? One of these days I won’t answer one of your texts and maybe you’ll do the same thing. So if you’re not dead, why didn’t you answer me?”

“I was hanging out with Jughead.” She looked at him and he looked at her and smiled.

“Omg, Betty! I almost forgot, Joaquin said he knows Jughead. He said they met at some construction site when Joaquin was helping Mr Andrews.”

“Wow! Small world I guess. While we’re on the topic, I saw Ronnie today! Apparently she owns a cafe about 15 minutes from here.”

“She’s in New York? That’s amazing!”

“Yeah, I should probably get going. I have company.”

“Okay, I’ll be home tomorrow afternoon. Feel free to keep your company until then..”

“KEVIN! I’m hanging up now.”

Betty hung up the phone before Kevin could say anything else and she walked to the couch.

“Come sit,” She said and patted on the couch next to her. 

He sat on the couch and they decided to watch ‘The Boy’. Halloween was less than a month away and Betty loves to get in the Halloween spirit by watching scary movies all of September.

“Kevin is kind of a wimp when it comes to scary movies, so I haven’t been able to watch any.”

“I love scary movies so I’m really glad you suggested it.”

They watched the movie and Betty progressively got closer to Jughead. When it ended it was 5:45 and Betty was about ready for dinner.

“Do you want to stay for dinner? I’m starving.”

“Sure, what’re we having?” 

“Spaghetti and salad?”

“Sounds good!”

Betty prepped the food and Jughead set the table. 

“So, I noticed there are a lot of Toni Morrison books over on that shelf. Are they yours?”

“Yeah, shes my favorite writer. I have every one of her books except for ‘Beloved’.”

“Wow, that’s incredible.”

“I know you’re enrolled in writing classes, who’s your favorite writer?”

“Believe it or not, Toni Morrison. I have a pretty big collection of her works, but not quite as large as yours.”

“Kevin told me that you know his boyfriend, Joaquin DeSantos.”

“Joaquin is dating your best friend? He’s a pretty cool guy.”

“He said you met working in construction, do you still do that?”

“Only part time during the school year. Mainly on weekends. It’s not the greatest but it keeps me in shape and pays the bills.”

It sure did keep him in shape. Thank you construction gods!

 

They finished eating and it was a little after 7. Jughead helped her clean up after dinner and they decided to watch another movie. After looking at movies for about 15 minutes they decided to watch ‘Grease’.

Jughead noticed Betty humming along to the music and lightly singing on most of Sandy’s songs.

“Your singing sounds really good.” He said without thinking.

She flushed and put her head down. “I didn’t think you could hear me... but thank you.” 

About halfway through the movie Jughead took his beanie off, set it on the coffee table, and ran his fingers through his hair.

Betty couldn’t help but stare at him and she suddenly wished it was her fingers running through his hair.

“Watch the movie.” He whispered.

She felt a chill go down her spine at his husky whisper. This man had such an effect on her and she couldn’t figure out why. No one had ever made her blush so many times in her whole life.

 

When the movie was over it was close to 9 and Betty was really tired. 

“Thank you for hanging out with me today. I had fun.”

“I did too. This might sound bad but I kind of hope Kevin ditches you more often.”

She giggled and Jughead quickly realized it was the best sound ever.

“I hope so too.”

He walked out of the door and she walked over to the couch. She noticed that he had forgotten his beanie on the table and she ran to the door and looked down the hall but he was already gone. 

She figured it’d probably be a good idea to text him so that he wouldn’t think he lost it. 

 

B: You left a little something here...

J: I did? 

B: Your beanie

J: Really? I can’t believe I forgot it, I never go anywhere without it. I’ll come get it tomorrow morning.

B: Okay, are you sure you don’t need it? I can bring it to you if you want..

J: I’ll be okay. Thank you.

B: I’m just curious, and you totally don’t have to answer, why do you always wear that beanie?

J: I’ve had it ever since I was a little kid. Now I wear it as a security ‘blanket’. That probably makes no sense but it’s the only way I can explain it.

B: I totally get it, when I used to sleep with this one stuffed animal and if I didn’t have it I wouldn’t sleep. Then my brothers son was born and he was having trouble sleeping so I gave him the animal and now he sleeps well.

J: A magical stuffed animal?

B: Maybe...

J: I should probably get to sleep, I have to work tomorrow.

B: Okay. Goodnight Jughead.

J: Goodnight Betty.

 

Betty flopped down on the couch and decided to call Veronica.

“Hello? Who the hell are you and why are you calling me so late in the evening?”

“It’s me Ronnie. Am I interrupting something?”

“No that’s just how I answer the phone when it’s an unknown number. It helps flush out the telemarketers. So...”

“So what?”

“That guy that was with you at the cafe... he’s pretty cute.”

“Yeah... where are you going with this V? I swear if you ask me to set him up with you-“

“Oh my god Betty! He cute but definitely not my type. Besides...”

“Besides what?”

“You two clearly like each other and you’re a perfect match.”

“We’re just friends Ronnie.”

“You go ahead and keep telling yourself that, B. I have to go, night!”

“Goodnight!”

 

Betty woke up the next morning at 6:30 am and she was absolutely freezing. She walked over to the radiator and it was ice cold. Then she went into Kevin’s room and his was the same.

She called the super and he said almost every apartment on their floor was having the same problem. He said they were all going to have to leave for two-four weeks so they can fix it. 

Betty texted Kevin and then got dressed and was surprised to see that almost every tenant from their floor was standing out in the hall. Betty spotted Archie looking just as confused as she was so she walked over to him.

“What is happening and why is it so cold?”

“The radiators are broken on our floor and we’re all going to have to temporarily move out,”

Archie rolled his eyes so hard Betty felt like she could hear it.

“And I’m honestly not sure where I’m going to go. I have no friends in New York other than Kevin, which isn’t much help since he’s my roommate, and Veronica but she lives 45 minutes away and that’s just too far.”

“You can stay with me!”

“Archie... you have to leave as well. Remember?”

“Shit. Right. I’m sorry.” 

They stood there talking for about 20 minutes and they saw the elevator doors open. Jughead stepped out looking around and making eye contact with Betty. She walked towards him.

“What’s going on?”

“Radiator issue. What are you doing here?”

“I came to pick up my hat..”

“Oh yeah, sorry. I’ll go grab it.”

Betty ran to her apartment and got Jugheads beanie and then ran back to him. She was surprised to see that Jughead had moved near Archie and they were talking.

“Here you go,” she handed him his hat and Archie looked shocked. “I see you’ve met Archie, he’s one of my friends from Riverdale.”

“Yeah, he was just telling me more about what’s going on. He also mentioned you have no where to go. I have an extra room if you’d like to stay with me...”

“Wait... are you serious?!”

Jughead smiled and she couldn’t help herself. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him.

“Thank you so much!”

“Of course! Do you want me to help you pack some stuff up and bring it to my room after work?”

“I can help her. If you want me to, Betty.”

“That’d be great Archie.”

“I guess I’ll be moved in by the time your back from work!”

“Great! Here’s the spare key, I’ll be back around 4.”

Jughead left and Betty and Archie went to start packing up some of her stuff.

“So what is Kevin going to do?”

“Do you remember Joaquin?” Archie nodded his head. “Well he’s in New York for work so he’ll probably just stay at Joaquin’s hotel.”

Betty turned some music on and started packing clothes while Archie packed her essentials like soaps and pictures so she could make it like her own home.

Betty was a little more comfortable singing around Archie because they used to sing together in High School. They were both singing their hearts out and dancing around the room while they were packing.

A slower song came on and Betty was about to skip it when Archie stuck his hand out and asked her to dance.

“You really want to slow dance in the middle of my room while we’re packing stuff?” 

Archie nodded his head and she took his hand and they slow danced all around the room. Archie was spinning Betty and she couldn’t get rid of the smile on her face.

The song ended and Archie dipped Betty. Their faces were an inch apart and she could tell he wanted to kiss her.

Betty had a crush on him for most of her youth and she’d practically dreamed of this moment forever. 

But that was when she was 16.

When she first saw Archie her feelings definitely sparked up again but the fire didn’t start.

Thankfully for Betty her phone started to ring before Archie could make any moves.

Betty ran to her phone and unplugged it from the speaker and went out to the living room.

“Hey Jughead! What’s up?”

“My boss forgot to order some equipment so we can’t get anything done until we get it which won’t be until next weekend.”

“Well that sucks.”

“Kind of, he’s still going to pay us as if we were working.”

“That’s great!”

“Yeah. I’m leaving now and I’ll be home in about 15 minutes. Do you need me to come help you and Archie finish packing or help bring some stuff up?”

“I think we’re about done packing but if you could help bring stuff up and unpack that would be great. With you, Archie, and me unpacking it’ll be done in no time!” 

“Okay, I’ll see you soon!”

“Bye.”

Betty hung up and walked back to her room and turned the music back on.

About 20 minutes later there was a knock on the door and Archie practically jumped out of his skin.

Betty went to the door laughing and opened it. Jughead was standing in the doorway wearing jeans and a white tank top that showed off his muscles.

She couldn’t stop checking him out.

“Are you going to let me in or stare at me until I magically teleport inside?”

Betty’s face flushed and she stepped out of the way letting him in her apartment.

She walked him to her room and Archie was already grabbing a pile of boxes and pointing to the already set out piles for both Betty and Jughead.

They got out of the elevator and Jughead led them to his apartment. He lived on the fifth floor in room 509W.

They walked in and it has the same layout as Betty and Kevin’s apartment. Jugheads apartment had a grey, black, and white theme.

 

Once they brought all of the boxes up they started to unpack. It was silent for about 3 minutes and then Archie said, “Betty, why don’t you put some music on? It seemed to make us more productive earlier.”

Betty turned the music on the first song to play was ‘Kids in America’.

“Oh my god,” Betty said and Archie grinned.

“What’s going on here? I’m a little confused...”

“When me and Archie were in the 9th grade we sang this song in the talent show. It was so awful.”

Archie started to jokingly sing and nudged Betty’s shoulder, trying to make her join him.

Betty walked towards Jughead and took his hands. They stood facing each other and swaying their hands as Archie sang and then Betty eventually started to sing quietly.

Archie came up behind Betty and picked her up and threw her on the bed.

“What was that for?”

“I felt like it...”

He looked at Jughead and they both smiled.

Betty stuck her hand out for Archie to pull her up but he walked away so Jughead helped her.

 

About two hours later they were finally done unpacking Betty’s stuff and Jughead was ready for dinner. They invited Archie to stay but he had to get to his friends house where he was staying.

They ordered pizza and watched some old movies.

It was close to 10 pm and Betty’s phone rang. She saw it was her mother and got excited and nervous all at the same time.

Alice Cooper definitely wasn’t the nicest woman on the planet but at the end of the day she was still Betty’s mom and that’s all that matters.

Betty answered the phone.

“Hey mom! Why are you calling so late?”

“I just got an email from your apartment building saying your floors heat is off and I wanted to make sure you found a place to stay.”

“Oh yeah, I’m fine. I’m staying with a friend.”

“A friend? What friend? You have friends in New York?”

“We met when I first moved here. He lives a few floors up from me and is letting me stay in his spare room until everything is fixed.”

“How do you know he’s trustworthy? What if you get hurt,”

“Oh my god mom. What kind of people do you think I surround myself with? Serial killers?”

Jughead heard the tension in Betty’s voice and was getting ready to stand up and leave to give her some privacy. She pulled his wrist so he fell back on the couch and she got up instead. She was heading to her room but stopped in the middle of the hallway.

Alice said some more things but Betty was so angry that she didn’t even care to listen.

“I don’t have time for this mom. He is a wonderful person, you’re just trying to control my life again. I moved here for a reason!”

Jughead looked at Betty and noticed her free hand was hanging at her side in a fist and she was pressing her nails to her palm extremely hard.

Betty hung up the phone and stormed into her room slamming the door behind her.

Jughead stayed in the living room for about 15 minutes and then he walked over to her door. 

He leaned against the wall and softly knocked on the door.

“Hey, Betty...”

He heard her sniffling and knew she had been crying.

“Can I come in?”

“Mhmm,”

He slowly opened the door and she was sitting on her bed with her palms curled up in her lap.

Jughead sat beside her and she turned to face him.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, my mom is really controlling and when I’ve had enough I snap. I’m really sorry you had to see that.”

“Don’t worry about it. Me and my father don’t have the best relationship either, when he pisses me off it’s not pretty. Once when I was 16 he was telling me off and I got so fed up that I punched him...”

“Oh my god... I’ve never actually hit my mom, even though I’ve thought of it several times. Instead I just ball my fists up and dig my nails in,”

She held her palms out in front of her and exposed the old crescent shaped scars. Some were new and still bleeding slightly.

Jughead took her hands in his and peppered little kisses all over her hands. It truly hurt his heart that she would do this and he felt like he had to kiss her pain away.

He looked up at her and she looked like she was going to cry again.

He started to let go of her hands. She quickly threaded her fingers through his.

She looked into his eyes and completely lost herself in them. There was something so enchanting about his light blue eyes.

Betty leaned in and pressed a light kiss against his lips and before he had any time to react she had pulled away.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t ha-“

Jughead didn’t let her finish her sentence. He put his hand on her cheek and kissed her.

It was delicate but passionate and when he finally pulled away Betty couldn’t think straight.

He got up and headed towards the door.

“Goodnight Betts,”

He winked and closed the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter was all over the place. Thank you for reading chapter 2 of Just Like First Love!
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on instagram @bugheads.biscuts or tumblr @bugheadsbiscuts for updates on this story!


	3. Birthdays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On my instagram I asked if they preferred longer or shorter chapters and majority said longer. This chapter is extremely long and is about the same length as chapters 1 and 2 combined.
> 
> Enjoy!

Betty woke up the next morning to the sound of pans clanking and muttered obscenities coming from the kitchen.

She looked over at the clock and saw that it was only 7:15. She normally was the first one to wake up because Kevin is a ‘morning hater’. Apparently Jughead was a morning person and that was going to be something Betty would have to adjust to.

Betty got out of bed and decided to get dressed for the day. As she was getting ready she remembered what had happened between her and Jughead the night before.

She felt her cheeks get hot and tried to direct her thoughts to something else.

Once the red stain finally left her face she went out to the kitchen.

Jughead was making breakfast, or at least attempting to. 

“What’re you doing?” She asked as she walked around the island and stood next to him by the stove.

“I was trying to be a good roommate and make breakfast but it’s not going so well...”

“I can see, and hear, that. Do you want some help?”

“Please.”

Betty took over cooking the bacon and eggs while Jughead made the toast and coffee.

Once everything was ready they made their plates and sat on the barstools under the island.

There was only room for two people to sit at the island and because Jughead was so tall he had to sit sideways so he wouldn’t bang his knees. 

Betty felt uncomfortable not being able to look at him while he could look at her so she turned to face him.

She gave him a small smile and took a bite of her eggs.

“Thank you for taking over breakfast, I’m pretty sure if you came out five minutes later I would have gone to the bakery down the street and ordered stuff.”

“It’s not a big deal, I love cooking.”

“I love eating, I guess this was meant to be,”

Betty looked back at her plate and they sat silently eating for a few minutes.

“Listen, about last night...”

“Jughead if you’re about to apologize for kissing me, don’t.”

“Okay, so what’s the plan for today?”

“Hmm.. it’s Sunday right?” Jughead nodded his head. “Me and Kevin usually spend Sunday’s cuddling, watching Netflix, and eating until we almost explode.”

“That sounds amazing.”

“I’ll go grab a throw blanket from my room. You get the tv ready.” 

Betty got up and went to her room and brought out the throw blanket her and Kevin normally used. It wasn’t a super large blanket but it was the most comfortable. 

Jughead was sitting on the left corner of the couch resting his head on the arm rest.

Betty walked over to the couch and unfolded the blanket. She never realized how small the blanket actually was until this moment. Her and Kevin always cuddled up close and it mad the blanket seem larger than it was.

“This is the throw me and Kev always use. I never realized it was so small... let me go get another one.”

She turned towards her room and was about to take a step when she heard Jughead patting on the couch. 

“I don’t bite,” He said as he moved his arm to the back of the couch freeing his whole right side for Betty.

She sat down and brought her knees up on the couch so she was completely curled into Jughead.

They decided to binge watch all of the Halloweentown movies since Halloween was only a few weeks away.

They got through two of the movies and Jughead declared that he was hungry again.

Betty suggested that they go to the cafe across the street because she’s been craving one of their sub sandwiches.

Once they got to the cafe Betty got a table and Jughead went and ordered their food.

Betty heard a door in the back open and looked over to find a very agitated Veronica Lodge.

“Oh my god, Betty, you have no idea how happy I am to see you. I was just about to call you!” Veronica said and sat down next to Betty.

“What’s up?”

“My only employee just quit so it’s just me working at V’s. I came here to see if they were over staffed and could give me a worker for commission but their understaffed as well.”

“I could work for you...”

“What??”

“I mean, I don’t have a job yet and it was basically our childhood dream to work together.”

“Wait, Betty, are you serious?”

“Yeah. As long as my work shifts don’t interfere with my classes.”

“Can you work Monday through Friday 12 to 5?”

“That’s actually perfect. I have classes 7-10 Monday, Wednesday, and Friday.”

“I knew I loved you for a good reason! Is there any chance you can start tomorrow?” Betty could see the hesitation on Veronica’s face as she said that.

“Yeah.”

“Betty Cooper, you are a life saver!” 

Veronica stood up and gave Betty a big.

“Also, your ‘friend’ has been staring at you with heart eyed the whole time we’ve been talking...” With a smile on her face Veronica left the cafe.

Betty then remembered that she was there with Jughead and looked up at the counter and saw him leaning against it still waiting for their food.

She felt a little bit better knowing that it was the food making him wait to come to the table.

About five minutes later he came to the table with subs and coffees in hand.

“So I saw Veronica over here, what was that about?”

“Well... I just got a job at V’s believe it or not. Her employee quit and I told her I’d love to work with her.”

“Wow. All that happened in the ten minutes I was gone?”

“Mhmm,”

Betty got halfway through her sub and then slid her plate towards Jughead.

He took the sub off of the plate and bit into it with a smirk on his face.

That smirk did things to Betty.

That damned smirk.

Betty knew she was staring but she didn’t realize how long she was doing it.

“Betty?”

She immediately snapped out of her ‘trance’ and her cheeks started to burn.

“I’m sorry...”

“It’s okay, are you ready to go?”

She nodded her head and they headed back to the apartment.

It was close to 2:30 and they decided to take a break from watching movies.

“I think I’m going to write, if that’s okay with you.” 

“You write?” Betty didn’t mean to sound as surprised as she did when she said it.

“Yeah,”

“That’s just one more thing to add to our ‘things in common list’.”

Betty saw the small smile appearing on the corners of his mouth.

They sat on opposite ends of the couch, Jughead typing away on his laptop and Betty scrolling through emails on her phone.

After 10 minutes Jughead noticed that Betty was just staring at a blank phone screen, he could tell she was bored out of her mind.

“All of my books are on a shelf in my room if you want to read one.”

Her face instantly lit up and she went to his room.

His room was the room that belonged to Kevin in their apartment. 

She scanned Jughead’s bookshelf until her eyes were drawn to the very top shelf. It was nothing but Toni Morrison books.

She grabbed one and went back to the living room.

“What’d you pick?”

“Beloved. It my all time favorite, I read my own copy so many times the front cover fell off and I lost over half of the pages.”

“Well feel free to read my copy anytime.”

“Thank you!”

They sat there for hours and Betty almost finished reading the whole book. She probably would have gotten through it if Jughead had spent less time staring and more time writing.

It was 7 pm and they decided to order Chinese food for dinner.

Their food arrived at 7:45 and they ate it while they watched Coraline, one of Betty’s favorites.

Jughead ordered fried rice and Betty ordered sweet and sweet and sour chicken. He went straight for using a spoon but Betty wanted to try and use chopsticks.

She failed and went to the kitchen and grabbed a fork.

Jughead offered her a bite of his rice but she declined claiming she was getting full and wanted to eat more of her chicken. 

She asked if he wanted a piece of her chicken and he happily accepted. He was getting ready to go grab a fork and she asked, “Where are you going? I just offered you food.”

“I’m getting a fork,”

“I have a fork right here.”

“I know, but that’s your fork...”

“You think I’m worried about sharing a fork?”

He nodded.

“I think we’re past the whole ‘mouths can’t touch the same object’ stage.”

He just looked at her with an extremely confused expression.

“I’m just saying, we’ve done worse than sharing a fork for one bite of food.”

She was talking about the kiss and hoping the wheels in his head would start turning so she wouldn’t have to say it out loud.

“Okay,” he shrugged his shoulders and sat back in his seat.

After they finished eating Betty curled back up in Jughead’s side. This time his arm came around her and he traced small circles on her shoulder.

They chose to take a break from Halloween movies and start watching Friends because Betty had never seen it.

They got through four episodes before Betty fell asleep.

He figured that he should wake her up and get her to her bed so she was more comfortable. 

“Betty...”

He tapped her shoulder.

“Hey, Betty...”

“Hmmm...”

“You fell asleep, you should probably go to your room.”

She slowly sat up looking slightly confused until she looked into Jughead’s eyes.

His hand was still on her back and she felt her skin burning under his touch.

“Goodnight, Juggie.” She gave him a small kiss on the cheek and went disappeared into her room.

 

The next few weeks went by pretty uneventfully for Betty and Jughead.

Betty got a call from the landlord letting her know that the issue was way worse than they had originally thought so she wasn’t going to be able to move back until January.

She also started working at V’s and it was basically a dream come true to work with Veronica.

 

Jughead was home alone for a few hours because Betty had class.

He heard a knock on the door and figured it was for Betty because he wasn’t expecting anyone.

“If your looking for Betty, she’s not home right now.”

“Umm... Jug?”

He recognized that voice and it belonged to Toni Topaz.

“Surprise!”

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he picked her up in a tight hug.

“What are you doing here?”

“I always come visit you for your birthday week. Did you really forget?”

Jughead’s birthday was October 26, that coming Friday.

“It’s already the twenty second?! I guess time really does fly by when you’re having fun.”

“Speaking of fun, who’s Betty? Did Jughead Jones finally get a girlfriend?”

“No, Toni. We’re just friends. She’s staying here until January, there’s a major heating issue on her floor.”

“Oh, when will I get to meet her?”

“Soon. She has classes this morning. She’ll be home by lunch time.”

“Do you like her?”

“Of course I like her.”

“I mean do you like like her?”

“Geez Toni, what’s with the interrogation?”

“I’m sorry but I have a lot of questions. My best friend has a girl in his life and I need the details.”

“If you must know, I really like her. I like her so much that I kissed her after knowing her for two weeks.”

“Damn, Jones. You’ve got it bad.”

Jughead knew Betty would be walking through the door soon so he started to make lunch for the three of them. Toni day at the island messing around on her phone while he made sandwiches.

Betty walked in five minutes later with a heavy sigh as she threw her purse on one of the chairs in the living room.

Jughead turned around and his face immediately lit up.

He walked towards her and he pulled her into his tight embrace as she wrapped her arms around his waist. She let out a breath and sank into the hug, letting all of her stress melt away.

The hug didn’t break until an uncomfortable cough came from behind them.

Jughead jumped and let go of Betty.

Betty didn’t remember the pink haired girl being there when she walked in and then remembered hearing the toilet flush while she was in Jughead’s arms.

Toni let out a giggle and Betty put her head down to hide the flush of embarrassment on her cheeks.

“So you must be Betty the roommate, I’m Toni the friend.”

Betty smiled at Toni’s introduction.

“It’s nice to meet you Toni! Jughead has mentioned you a few times, you go to University of California, right?”

“Yeah.”

Jughead gave them both a small smile and went back to making lunch.

“So what brings you to New York?”

“I always come visit the week between our birthdays, my birthday was last Friday so we always celebrate both of our birthdays on his.”

“Juggie? Why didn’t you tell me your birthday was this week?”

“Well, I was going to but I guess it slipped my mind. It’s not really a big deal anyways.”

“But it’s still your birthday, you know when my birthday is and it’s two months away. Yours is a few days away and I still don’t know it.”

“It’s the twenty-sixth, this Friday.” Toni said.

“Thank you, and happy belated birthday!”

“Thanks Betty.”

Jughead set the plates on the table and slid one towards Betty and put the other next to Toni.

“I can’t eat now, I have birthday shopping to do!”

“Betty, you don’t have to get me anything. Just go out with me and Toni on Friday, that’s all I want.”

“Okay, I’ll go with you but I’m also getting you a present. I’ll be back by dinner.”

Before Jughead could say another word Betty was already closing the door behind her.

“I’m sorry, but she calls you Juggie? You’ve really gone soft on me haven’t you...”

“I hate you, Topaz.”

 

Betty called Veronica on her way out of the building because if anyone knew how to shop, it was Veronica.

They met up at Manhattan Mall. They started at Starbucks because they both knew they would need the energy.

Veronica has decided that she wanted to remodel V’s so it was temporarily closed, but because Veronica was so amazing she was still paying Betty.

Then they went to JC Penney’s because Betty wanted to get something for Toni also.

She looked at all of the jewelry and found an amazing silver chain link bracelet with small diamonds in it that practically screamed Toni’s name.

Normally Betty wouldn’t buy jewelry for people she didn’t know because she didn’t know their style but based on Toni’s edgy biker girl vibes, this bracelet seemed perfect.

Now was the hard part, finding something for Jughead. 

They left JCP and went to Urban Outfitters.

“What are you supposed to get your roommate-crush for his birthday?” Betty asked frustratedly.

“I don’t know, girl. What does he always talk about wanting?”

“Nothing really... OH! He mentioned needing a new winter coat!”

Betty practically ran to the men’s section leaving Veronica behind in the home decor.

After looking around for 15 minutes she finally found a jacket that was Jugheads style.

It was a black denim jacket that had sherpa lining.

Two and a half hours later Betty was back home carrying ten bags all from different stores.

“Looks like you did a little more than birthday shopping...”

“Veronica went with me. You know how she is.”

Betty brought all of the bags to her room and set them on her bed.

They all decided to order pizzas for dinner and to just have a chill night.

It wasn’t until later in the night that they realized to I had nowhere to sleep.

She used to stay in Jugheads extra room but that was occupied now.

“You can sleep in my room, I’ll just grab some clothes and a blanket and sleep on the couch.”

“Betty, you don’t have to do that.”

“It’s really not a big deal. I’ve fallen asleep on this couch more times than I can count.”

“Thank you Betty!”

“Of course! Consider it as part of your birthday present.”

“Part of? Betty, you just met me and you got me a present?”

Betty have Toni a smile and went into her room to grab her things for the night.

She came out a few minutes later wearing pajama shorts and a T-shirt with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

Toni have Betty a hug and disappeared into Bettys room.

“You’re not really gong to sleep out here, are you?”

“Where else am I going to sleep? On the hallway floor?” She said teasingly.

“You could sleep in my room... with me...”

Betty couldn’t stop the shocked look that appeared on her face.

“Okay.”

She followed him into his room and sat down on the edge of his bed. He walked into the bathroom to change.

If Betty was being honest, she was kind of nervous to sleep in the same bed as Jughead.

Her and Kevin had shared a bed several times but they’re practically siblings, Jughead was a completely different story.

Jughead walked out of the bathroom wearing pajama pants and the thinnest white tank top that Betty had ever seen.

She couldn’t help but stare at him and trace the muscles on his upper body with her eyes.

“Enjoying the view?”

Betty mentally kicked herself for staring so long.

“It’s alright,”

Jughead walked over to the bed and took his beanie off and set it on the bedside table.

Betty pulled the covers back so she could crawl under them. 

She turned the lamp on her side of the bed off and curled up facing Jughead.

He was laying on his back with his hands on his chest.

They laid there in silence for a few minutes trying to fall asleep but couldn’t.

“Juggie?”

“Hmmm?”

“What’s the real reason that you didn’t tell me about your birthday?”

He turned on his side so him and Betty were laying face to face.

“It’s just not that important to me, I guess.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t know. Things were always messed up at home. Usually because of my dad. And then there was this arbitrary day, that we would just get together and pretend things were great, we were normal. And it just made me feel really lonely.”

Jughead had never really opened up to Betty and she felt like she could cry now that he was.

“I’m sorry.”

She brought her hand up and cupped the side of his face, rubbing her thumb across his cheek.

Before she could think twice about what she was doing, she leaned in and kissed him.

This time it wasn’t just a quick peck, they both sank into the kiss. 

It was long.

It was full of passion and lust.

The kiss lasted for a few more moments and then Jughead pulled away taking a deep breath.

His eyes were slightly illuminated by the nightlight in the bathroom.

Betty could see the desire in his eyes and it made her want to kiss him again and again.

Jughead wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into him so they were laying with their chests together.

She fell asleep within minutes.

 

Betty woke up in an empty bed and was extremely confused.

Did she dream the whole thing?

She opened her eyes and saw that she was still in Jugheads bed and let out a sigh of relief.

There was a little note on his pillow and it said, ‘I went to the cafe to pick up some breakfast. I’ll be back soon. -Jug <3’

Just as Betty started to make the bed, there was a knock on Jugheads door.

“Hey, Jones! You awake? I forgot to grab my bag out of your room last night.” Toni said as she slowly opened the door.

“It’s just me in here...”

“Oh! Wait... Betty?”

“Sorry. Jughead went to the cafe across the street to grab breakfast. He should be back in a few minutes...”

“Okay,” Toni said as she walked towards her bag. “Did you sleep in here last night?”

“Ummm, yeah, I did. He offered for me to stay in here instead of out on the couch. He did t want me to be uncomfortable...”

“Mhmmm...”

“I’m serious Toni, that’s all that it was. We came in here, talked for a few minutes, and then... fell asleep.”

“It’s kind of hard to believe what your mouth is saying when your cheeks are saying something completely different.”

Betty hadn’t realized how pink her cheeks had turned.

“Okay, fine. You cannot tell Jughead that I’m telling you this, but we kissed.”

Toni’s jaw practically dropped to the floor.

“Not only last night. We also kissed a few weeks ago.”

It was at that moment that they heard the front door open. 

“I’m home and I have breakfast!”

The girls walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen where Jughead was standing, pulling a wide variety of breakfast pastries out of a bag.

“Oh my god, those all look delicious.” Toni said practically drooling trying to pick one.

“My favorite are the chocolate croissants, the ones at V’s are way better but these aren’t half bad.” Betty said taking a croissant and putting it on her plate.

They all walked into the living room to eat, Toni sitting in an armchair and Betty and Jughead on the couch.

Betty took a bite of her croissant and as usual, chocolate squirted out onto the side of her mouth.

Jughead wipes the chocolate away with his thumb before Betty could even set her plate down to do it herself. Instead of getting up and grabbing a napkin from the kitchen, Jughead just stuck his thumb in his mouth and sucked the chocolate off.

His eyes never left Betty’s as he did that and she felt like she was on fire.

“So, umm, Toni! Do you want to go for a walk with me at Washington Square Park? I figured we could get to know each other a little better.”

“I’d love to!”

“Great! We will be back around lunchtime.”

“Okay, see you guys later!”

The girls walked out of the door and they got halfway to the elevator when Betty realized she forgot something.

“I forgot something inside, I’ll be right back.”

Toni gave her a nod.

Betty opened the door and it was almost like he knew she was coming back. 

Jughead was just leaning on the front of the kitchen island with his arms crossed facing the door.

“Back so soon?”

Betty slowly made her way towards him.

“No, I forgot something...”

“And what would that be?”

She was standing in front of him now, their faces just inches apart.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered, “this.”

He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her body flush against his.

Betty kissed him much like she had the night before, except this time was more intense.

Jughead slid his tongue across her lip and she gladly opened her mouth. 

Their tongues were tangled together in the most passionate kiss and Betty didn’t want it to ever end.

She, regretfully, pulled away and tried to catch her breath.

“I don’t want to keep Toni waiting,”

“What?” He asked feeling flustered.

“Toni’s waiting for me in the hallway.” 

“Right! Toni...”

She giggled and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

“I’ll see you later.” She said as she walked out of the apartment.

She made her way back to where Toni was standing, texting someone.

“You two totally just made out.”

“How would you even know that?!?”

“Your lips look bee stung and your face is as red as a tomato.”

“Oh...”

They got into the elevator and the whole ride down was silent.

Once they exited to building and started walking Toni spoke.

“You two are so perfect for each other that it’s almost unbelievable.”

“What do you mean?”

“Have you seen the way he looks at you? And how he acts around you? He’s got it bad for you, Betty Cooper.”

“You think so?”

“I know so.”

They walked in silence for a few more minutes when Betty saw Archie in the distance.

“We should turn around and walk back...”

“Why? We’ve only been out for thirty minutes.”

“Well,” Betty looked back towards Archie and he looked up at her with a big smile.

“Who’s that??”

“Archie Andrews. Old high school friend and crush. He lives in our apartment complex on my floor.”

“Do you still like him?”

“I-“

Toni gave her a side glare.

“No. But now here he his and he likes me. I’m not sure what to do.”

“Just tell him you want to be friends. He has to be able to respect that.”

“I’m pretty sure he thinks I like him. I mean, sure Archie is hot, but that’s about it. I only liked him in high school because I knew it would tick off my mom.”

“Why would you want to upset your mom?”

“It’s an extremely long story. I’ll tell you another day.”

“Okay. We can go if you want..”

“That’s okay, I’ll get over it. We just need to speed walk past him and we’ll be fine.”

She grabbed Toni’s hand and they started walking again. 

They walked past Archie with ease and to I could see Betty release a deep breath.

She thought she was in the clear until she heard him call out, “Hey Betty!”

They turned around and Archie was waving them to come towards him.

“Hi Archie... umm, Toni, this is Archie a friend from high school. Archie, this is Toni one of Jugheads friends.”

“Nice to meet yo-“

Betty’s phone rang and she quickly fished through her purse to find it.

“Hey, Jug. What’s up?”

“I’m going to the store to pick up sandwich stuff, do you guys need anything?”

“We need some fresh fruit, the stuff on the island almost gone,”

“Okay, does Toni want anything?”

Betty asked Toni and she shook her head no.

“Nope, that’s it.”

“Alright, hurry back. I’m getting lonely.”

“We haven’t even been gone an hour, how on earth did you live alone before?”

“Well, then I didn’t have anyone to miss so it wasn’t a big deal... now I have someone.”

Betty blushed and Toni took the phone from her.

“I don’t know what you said but you made her blush. That’s like the fifth time today!”

Betty quickly took the phone back and could hear him laughing.

“Stop laughing at me and get to the store. We’ll be back in twenty minutes.”

She hung up and stuffed her phone back in her bag.

“Sorry about that, Archie.”

“It’s fine. Do you have plans tonight? Cheryl is throwing a party and I’m trying to get someone to go with me but everyone’s busy.”

“I don’t know... can I think about it and text you a little bit later?”

“Yeah, sure. Toni is welcome to join us if she wants to.”

“We’ll think about it.”

“We should probably get going.” Toni said to help Betty.

“Bye, Archie.”

“It was nice to meet you.”

“You too.”

Once they got far enough away from Archie they started to have small talk.

They came back to the apartment thirty minutes later.

Jughead was at the counter finishing making sandwiches.

“Just in time!” Jughead said and looked up with a smile on his face.

Betty walked over to the kitchen sink and Toni went to the bathroom. 

As Betty was washing her hands Jughead came up behind her and pressed his body against hers.

Jughead brought his head down to her ear and asked, “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah. Everything’s fine, why?”

“I don’t know. You look like something’s bothering you.”

It was so amazing to Betty how easily Jughead could read her emotions.

She turned around to face him and put her hand on his chest. He brought his hands up to rest on her waist.

“We saw Archie at the park and he invited us to a party Cheryl is having tonight. I told him I’d think about it and let him know later. Me and Toni talked about it and decided to let you decide.”

“Well, do you want to go?”

“Not really.”

“Okay, neither do I. What about Toni?”

“She only wanted to go so she could meet some of my friends but other than that she felt the same as I do.”

“Why don’t we invite Kevin and Veronica to come over later. You haven’t seen Kevin in a while so I’m sure he’d rather hang with us.”

“That’s a great idea! I’m going to go text them and see if they want to.”

She brought her hand up to his face and pulled him down to give him a small kiss on the lips.

Betty went into the living room and Toni came out of the bathroom a few moments later.

Jughead finished making their sandwiches and sat on the couch next to Betty. 

“Did they respond?”

“Yeah, Veronica is going to pick up Kevin after his classes and they’ll come straight over. His classes are over at 5:30 so we still have four hours to kill.”

“We could watch a movie...” Toni suggested.

Jughead grabbed the remote and threw it to Toni who was sitting in the armchair.

She picked out a new movie about sharks that her and Jughead had been wanting to see.

 

Betty looked at the clock and realized it was almost five.

“They’re probably going to be hungry when they get here aren’t they?”

“Most likely. What were you thinking?”

“Maybe we could do homemade pizzas. That way everyone has their own and they can put whatever they want on it.”

“Do we have the stuff for that?”

“No, but I can tell V to pick it all up.”

“I’m in!” Toni said.

“Me too!”

Forty five minutes later there was a knock on the door. Betty got up to answer it.

“Hey guys! Come on in.”

Kevin has brought Joaquin, which Betty had expected, and Veronica brought pizza supplies.

“The store I went to only had three pizza crusts left so we’ll have to do half of a pizza per person.”

“That’s not a problem. We’ll make it work.”

Toni and Jughead got up and followed the rest of the group to the kitchen island.

“Everyone, this is Toni, my best friend.” Jughead introduced her.

“Toni, this is Veronica my best friend, Kevin my other bestie, and Joaquin Kevin’s boyfriend.”

“It’s nice to meet you all! I’ve heard great things about all of you.”

They were all starving so they got into groups for pizza crusts.

Kevin and Joaquin.  
Toni and Veronica.  
Betty and Jughead.

They all customized their pizzas and put them in the oven. 

 

They hung out until 10 and then they left because Kevin was practically sleeping standing up.

Betty hugged her friends and surprisingly so did Jughead.

The fact that he was getting close with her friends really warmed Betty’s heart.

Toni, Betty, and Jughead were all worn out and decided to go to bed.

Betty put on the same pajamas she had worn the night before.

Jughead put on the same bottoms but this time didn’t wear a shirt.

He came out of the bathroom with the waistband of his pants rolled once so they hung a little low, exposing the top of his V line.

“Trying to show off, are we?”

“Maybe you should speak for yourself,” his eyes traced up her legs and stopped at the hem of her shorts. “Those are quite revealing.”

“Would you like me to go get a pair of pants?”

“I never said I wanted you to change...” he said with a smirk.

She was walking over to her side of the bed and pushed his shoulder on her way.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her into him.

She was looking up into his eyes and saw the desire hiding in the ocean blue.

He moved one of his hands from her waist to the back of her neck, positioning her head so he could kiss her.

Jughead leaned his head down and fused his lips to hers.

He slid his tongue across her bottom lip and she she opened her mouth.

They stood their making out for a few minutes until they were both breathless.

Jughead rested his forehead on Betty’s.

Once she steadied her breathing she couldn’t help but smile.

Her smile made Jughead smile.

“Smiles look good on you.” Betty said pulling her forehead away.

“They look better on you. Hell, everything looks better on you.”

She smiled even bigger and he kissed her again.

It was slow and messy, tongues dancing together.

This kiss didn’t last long because Betty pulled away, Jugheads mouth chasing hers.

“No. We need sleep.”

She wiggled out of his arms and got into the bed.

He went to his side and pulled her into his side.

“Can we at least do this?”

“Yes. Goodnight Juggie.”

“Goodnight Betts.”

 

The next couple of days were very uneventful.

Betty went to her classes, Jughead wrote, and Toni went to visit some old friends.

 

Jughead woke up on Friday morning to the feeling of Betty tracing the muscles on his stomach.

She noticed him move his head and looked up at him.

“Happy Birthday!”

“Thank you.”

“I have something for you,” Betty said as she got up and went to the kitchen.

She came back in a minute later with a single cupcake topped with a candle.

“I ordered them from Magnolia Bakery. Chocolate cake with vanilla frosting, your favorite!”

“Thank you, Betty!”

“Of course! Now blow out the candle!”

Jughead blew out the candle and Betty took it from the cupcake, licking the frosting from it and setting it on her nightstand.

She handed him the cupcake and he took a big bite, then offering Betty a bite.

They shared the cupcake and once they were finished the cuddled up.

It was only 7 and Toni wouldn’t be up for another hour.

“Are you excited for today?”

“I guess.”

“Why just ‘i guess’? You’re friends are coming over, there will be presents, and FOOD! Three great reasons to be excited.”

“You’re right. I’m just not used to this day being so good.”

“Do you feel older? You’re officially not a teenager anymore.”

“Are you trying to make me feel old?”

“No, I’m just stating the obvious...”

“I don’t know, but I think 20 is going to be my year.”

“Why’s that?”

“I just have a feeling.”

Betty lifted her head from where it was resting on his shoulder and brushed the curl of hair off of his face.

She just stared at his face for a few seconds, soaking it in.

“I’m going to go start breakfast.”

A large grin appeared on Jugheads face.

Betty got out of the bed and went into Jugheads bathroom to change.

“Get dressed and then come out to the kitchen.”

“Okay.”

A few minutes later he walked out of his room and sat at the island.

“So what’re you making?”

“Birthday pancakes!”

“Birthday pancakes?”

“Yeah, it’s a thing we do in my family. When there’s a birthday in the house we make pancakes with rainbow sprinkles!”

“That’s fun!”

“Mhmm,”

Toni walked out into the kitchen while Betty was still explaining birthday pancakes.

“Happy Birthday, Jones!”

“Thanks, topaz.”

“So, birthday pancakes sound good. When will they be ready?”

“Probably ten more minutes. I just started them.”

Once they were done, Betty set a large platter of rainbow pancakes on the island in front of Toni and Jughead.

They all ate their breakfast and then Betty went to call the deli so she could pick up a rotisserie chicken.

Once she left, Toni turned to Jughead.

“Did you talk to her yet?”

“No...”

“No! Why not?”

“I forgot.”

“You did not forget. This is way to big of a thing to just forget.”

“Okay, fine. I got nervous. What if I’ve been interpreting this the wrong way?”

“You haven’t been. I talked to her and she feels the same way.”

Jughead sighed.

“I hope so.”

 

Betty had gone to pick up the chicken and the ingredients to make homemade macaroni and cheese.

While Betty was cooking the mac and cheese, Toni decorated the apartment.

She hung streamers and balloons all around the house. 

Jughead came up next to Betty while she was stirring the boiling pasta and started to rub his hand up and down her back.

“Everything working out?”

“Yep!”

She put the spoon on the counter and turned to wrap her arms around Jugheads waist, pulling him tightly against her.

“Thank you for letting me make dinner.”

“Thank you for making dinner.”

“You’re welcome.”

Jughead kissed the top of her head and left her so she could finish cooking.

The guests started showing up half an hour later.

The first to arrive were Kevin and Joaquin.

Then Jughead and Toni’s friends Fangs and Sweet Pea showed up.

The final person to come was Veronica. 

After they all ate dinner Betty and Veronica went to the kitchen to get the cake ready.

Veronica ran to turn the lights down and Betty started to carry the cake to Jughead.

They all sang Happy Birthday and then he blew the candles out.

“Start opening presents and I’ll cut the cake and bring everyone a slice.”

“Okay.”

He started with the neatly wrapped box sitting in front of him.

It was a new pair of work boots from Joaquin and Kevin.

Betty handed out cake to everyone and then ran to her room.

She came out a minute later with two gift bags.

“Open mine next!”

She handed Jughead the larger bag and Toni the smaller one.

“I know you told me not to get you anything because your birthday was last week but I saw that and it practically screamed your name at me.”

Toni opened hers first and immediately put the bracelet on.

“Thank you so much, Betty! I’m seriously going to wear this all of the time. I love it!”

“I’m so glad! Now, open yours.” She said as she turned to face Jughead.

He pulled the tissue paper out of the bag and took the jacket out.

“You really remembered that I said I needed a new jacket?!”

“Yeah! If you don’t like it we can exchange it. I don’t really know your style but this seemed like something you’d wear.”

“No, Betty. I love it. Thank you!”

Jughead set his hand on her knee and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Sweet Pea got him a leather bound planner and Fangs got him a heated blanket.

Veronica got him an expensive gold watch that Jughead was extremely intimidated by.

They all hung out telling stories about Jughead from when he was younger.

Veronica, Joaquin, and Kevin left around 11:30 and Sweet Pea and Fangs left fifteen minutes after them.

Once everyone was gone Betty cleaned up in the kitchen and Toni went to bed.

When Betty was done putting leftovers away and washing dishes she plopped down on the couch and payed across Jugheads lap.

He took the tie out of her hair and started to play with it.

“Jug?”

“Hmmm?”

“What did you wish for when you blew out the candles?”

Jughead took a deep breath and said, “You.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading chapter 3 of Just Like First Love!
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on instagram @bugheads.biscuts or tumblr @bugheadsbiscuts for updates on this story!


	4. Apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little warning: things get kind of heated in this chapter so there is some sexual content. If that makes you uncomfortable I suggest you still read the chapter and just skip those parts.

They just sat on the couch in silence until 1 in the morning. 

Betty stayed laying across Jugheads lap while his declaration echoed in her mind.

Jughead continued to play with her hair while he wondered if he had made a mistake saying what he said.

“We should get to sleep. We have to be up by 4:30 so we can get Toni to the airport on time.” Jughead said softly, trying to break the silence.

She sat up and looked at the clock.

“That’s probably a good idea.”

Jughead stood up and held is hand out in front of Betty. 

Once they got to the bedroom, Betty walked over to the dresser and opened the bottom right drawer.

It had been empty so Betty put a few pairs of pajamas and a couple outfits in there so she wouldn’t have to disturb Toni.

She grabbed a pair of shorts and realized she didn’t have any shirts. 

Jughead saw her rummaging through the drawer and walkers over. He opened one of the top drawers and grabbed one of his S T-shirts.

“Here.”

Betty looked up and saw that he was handing her his shirt. She grabbed the shirt and gave him a small smile.

When she came out of the bathroom, Jughead was already in bed waiting for her.

She turned the light off and crawled into the space next to him.

He was laying on his side so she put her back to his chest. Once she settled herself against him, she felt his arm snake around her waist and pull her a little closer.

They laid there for a few minutes trying to fall asleep when Betty felt the need to say something.

“Jughead?”

“Yes?”

“Did you mean it?”

“Mean what?”

“When you said you wanted me. Did you mean it?”

“Of course I meant it, Betty. Why?”

“I had to make sure so that the thing I’m about to say doesn’t sound foolish.”

“Okay...”

“I really like you, Jughead. I like you so much that it physically hurts.”

Jughead was about to speak but Betty cut him off.

“If you really want me,” she took a deep breath. “I’m all yours.”

Betty turned to face him and he immediately grabbed her face in his hands and placed his lips on hers.

Jughead pulled away a few minutes later and Betty could hardly think.

“Wow! You’re really good at that.”

Jughead chuckled and pulled her close.

“Get to sleep. We only have two hours.”

She nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck and fell asleep almost instantly.

 

Jughead hadn’t fallen asleep.

The most beautiful girl he had ever met just declared that she wanted to be his.

He got lost in his thoughts until he looked at the clock and saw it was 4:15.

He slowly pulled away from Betty so he could try and wake her up.

“Hey, Betty...” He said and softly shook her.

She hardly moved.

Next he took a piece of her hair and brought it to her nose and started to tickle her face with it.

Her nose crinkled and her lips turned into a small smile.

“Wake up, baby.”

Betty opened her eyes and her heart skipped a beat at the new nickname.

“What time is it?”

“A little after four.”

“It’s too early...”

“I know. Do you want me to go make some coffee?”

“Yes please!”

He kissed her forehead and went out to the kitchen.

Betty curled up under the blanket and put her head on his pillow.

It smelled like him and she snuggled into it.

Jughead came back a few minutes later with two coffee mugs and set them on the nightstand.

When he sat down on the edge of the bed she removed the blanket from herself and sat up next to him.

“Is Toni up yet?”

“Yeah, I woke her while the coffee was brewing. She’s finishing packing and then we’ll go.”

Betty rested her head on Jugheads shoulder and they drank their coffee.

She set her cup down and grabbed a pair of black leggings from her drawer. 

When she got in the bathroom she put the leggings on and tied up the shirt with a hair tie so it fit her better.

She brushed her hair up into a ponytail and walked out into the bedroom. 

Jughead wasn’t in there but the bed was made and her cup wasn’t on the nightstand anymore.

There was a noise in the kitchen and she knew he was out there.

He was sitting at the island waiting for her with a fresh cup of coffee.

She sat on the stool next to him and grabbed the cup that was in front of her.

“I like you wearing my shirt.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Mhmm.”

“Well, I like wearing your shirt.”

They both leaned in so their foreheads were pressed together. 

Betty took a shaky breath and slowly placed her lips on Jugheads.

The kiss was slow and tired.

She pulled away a few seconds later and gave him a soft smile.

“Don’t get me wrong, you two are super cute, but isn’t it a little early for all of that?” Toni said emerging from the hallway with her bags.

“Shut up, Toni. This is payback for when we were in high school. You were always kissing your girlfriend then so why can’t I kiss mine now?”

Toni gave him a surprised look and Betty blushed.

“You finally made it official?!”

“Yes. Now let’s go, we don’t want to be late.”

“My plane doesn’t leave until six, but okay...”

They each grabbed one of Toni’s bags and made their way to Jugheads truck.

Betty sat in the passenger seat and Toni sat in the back.

They pulled up in front of the airport and they all got out of the truck.

Jughead would normally go in with Toni and watch her plane take off but because he didn’t sleep and it was still so early they decided to just drop her off.

Toni hugged Betty and thanked her again for giving up her room.

She turned to Jughead and hugged him tightly.

“Call me when you land, Okay?”

“Okay.”

When she let go of Jughead she turned to Betty and whispered, “Please keep me posted on what happens with you and Jug. He hates taking to me about his relationships.”

“I will.” She said with a smile.

Toni grabbed her bags and walked into the airport.

Jughead put his arm around Betty’s shoulder and pulled her into his side.

“You ready?”

She looked up at him and smiled.

“Yeah!”

He leaned his head down pressed a soft kiss on her lips.

She kissed him back and then shivered.

He pulled away with a chuckle.

“You cold?”

“A little bit.”

“Well then let’s get going. We can cuddle with my new blanket at home, how does that sound?”

“Extremely warm!”

He laced his fingers through hers and they walked to the truck.

When they got home Jughead went to grab the blanket. Betty hopped up on the counter and grabbed an apple.

Jughead threw the blanket on the couch and walked over to Betty.

He stood in between her legs and she wrapped them around his waist.

She was about to take a bite of her apple when Jughead took it from her and put it back in the fruit bowl.

“I was going to eat that...”

He didn’t say anything and picked her up.

She let out a shriek that turned into a fit of giggles.

Jughead plopped her down on the couch on her back. His body brushed against hers as he hovered over her. 

Betty brought her hands up to frame Jugheads face and pulled him down into a hard kiss.

Jughead kissed her back just as passionately and she started to feel an ache uncoil in her abdomen.

She lifted her pelvis to his, hoping to get any amount of friction. It wasn’t working so she wrapped her legs around his waist again and pulled him to her.

She could feel his now obvious arousal against her heat and craved more.

He moved his mouth down her jaw and found the pulse point on her neck and started to suck. 

Betty let out a quiet moan.

The ache inside of her was getting unbearable and Jugheads teasing definitely wasn’t helping the situation.

“Jug....”

He didn’t respond and moved his mouth down to her collarbone.

“Jug, I need...”

“What do you need?” He asked between kisses along her neck.

He stopped at her ear and whispered, “Tell me what you need, baby.”

“I need you to touch me.”

Jughead slowly slid his hand under her shirt and up her side. He reached the bottom of her bra and his fingers grazed the side of her breast.

She arched her chest up at his touch.

He was about to touch her again but was interrupted by a knock at the door.

“Shit...” he muttered.

They both sat up disappointedly and confused.

“Who is it?” Jughead yelled.

“It’s Cheryl. Can you stop canoodling Betty and answer the door.”

Betty got up and went to the door.

She opened it slowly and stood blocking the doorway.

“Why are you here?”

“Polly is going into labor. We need to get to Riverdale ASAP.”

Betty put a hand over her mouth in shock. 

“Oh my god!” She’s turned to Jughead who was still sitting on the couch, trying to hide his erection. “My sister is going to have her babies! Give me ten minutes to pack and we can go. You can take a seat anywhere, I’ll be right out.”

She ran to her room and left Cheryl and Jughead with each other.

“How are you related to the babies?”

“My twin brother is the father. As much as the Blossoms hate the Coopers, Polly and Jason couldn’t stay away from each other.”

“So you and Betty are sisters-in-law?”

“Yes. If you don’t mind me asking, what’s going on with you two?”

“We’re, umm, we’re dating.”

“Ahhh! Betty finally got over the ginger stallion...”

“The what?”

“The ginger stallion, Aka Archibald Andrews.”

“Oh. Were they ever a couple?”

“God no! Betty was super into Archie but he was too oblivious to realize it. When he finally caught on she already had a boyfriend.”

“How long will you guys stay in Riverdale?”

“Probably a week. If we can last that long with our insanely dysfunctional families.”

Betty came out of her room with a suitcase and a small backpack.

Jughead got up and walked over to Betty.

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

She pressed a light kiss on his lips and walked to the door where Cheryl was standing.

They made their way down to the garage where Cheryl had parked her cherry red convertible.

“Your mother ordered our plane tickets and e-mailed them to me. Our plane leaves at seven so we’ll be cutting it close but we definitely won’t miss it.”

“Okay.” Betty said and turned her head to look out the window.

They pulled up to a stop light and Cheryl turned to look at Betty.

“Oh my god! Is that a hickey?! Does Ms Betty Cooper really have a hickey!?”

Betty brought a hand up to her neck and her mind went back to Jughead. His mouth, his body, the words he’d given her the courage to say.

“You two were totally about to have sex!”

“Maybe...”

“Does Mama Cooper know about this relationship?”

“Not yet.”

“You should probably cover up that bruise. I have some color correcting concealer in my purse you can borrow until it lightens up.”

“Thank you Cheryl.”

She grabbed the makeup from Cheryls purse and did her best to hide it.

Traffic had been lighter than they expected so they got to the airport early.

They got their bags checked in and went through security with no problems.

Betty’s stomach was growling and then she remembered she hadn’t eaten.

“Do we have time to get something to eat?”

“As long as we go somewhere close to our terminal. There’s a Starbucks right there with no line.”

Betty ordered a breakfast wrap and hot coffee, Cheryl ordered the same.

They boarded their plane a few minutes later and took off to Riverdale.

 

Jughead only knew two things after they left.

He was going to miss Betty like crazy and he needed a cold shower.

He went to his room and saw one of his drawers was open and there was a paper sticking out of it.

‘I took two of your shirts, hope you don’t mind. -Betty <3’

 

They landed around 7:30 and had a cab take them to the Cooper-Blossom residence.

Polly was completely against hospitals and medication so she insisted that they have a home birth.

When they arrived to Jason and Polly’s rather large townhouse, Alice ran out of the house and ran to the cab.

She gave them each a small hug and then walked them inside.

Betty and Cheryl threw their bags on the couch and ran up the stairs, following the sound of Polly’s screams.

Polly was in the bathtub with Jason next to her and the midwife preparing for the birth.

“Betty!! You’re just in time.”

Jason got up and gave Cheryl and Betty quick hugs and then sat back with Polly and laced his fingers through hers.

A contraction hit at that moment and the midwife told Polly to start pushing.

After an hour and a half of pushing, the Blossom-Cooper twins were born.

The midwife got the babies cleaned up and weighed and then set them on Polly’s chest.

Betty grabbed her phone and took a photo of the beautiful raw moment.

She sent the picture to Jughead.

B: Photo attachment

B: Meet Juniper, 5 pounds 8 ounces, and Dagwood, 6 pounds 1 ounce.

J: They’re so cute! Tell Polly and Jason that I say congratulations.

Without thinking she spoke.

“Jughead says congratulations on the beautiful twins.”

“Who’s Jughead?”

Betty didn’t want to tell Polly that he was her boyfriend because her mom was still in the bathroom with them.

Cheryl saw her struggling and spoke for her.

“He her temporary roommate because her floor is having a heating issue.”

“Oh! I think mom mentioned that the other day. He seems very sweet, tell him we said thank you.”

“Elizabeth. Will you please call your brother and tell him to come over? My phone is dead or I’d do it myself.”

“Of course, mom.”

Betty went out into the hallway and called Chic.

“Hey, Betty! How’d the delivery go?”

“Really well! Mom said you guys can come over now. Polly and the twins are resting but by the time you get here they should be awake.”

“Okay. Me and Melissa are on our way to get Carter from daycare. We’ll be there within an hour.”

“Great! I’ll see you then!”

She hung up the phone and walked back into the bedroom.

Her stomach growled and Cheryl let out a little laugh.

“Jay Jay, do you mind if Betty and I go raid your pantry? We’ve hardly eaten today.”

“Go ahead!”

“Thank you!”

They walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs into the kitchen.

Betty opened the freezer and saw a bag of dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets. She pulled it out and set it on the island.

Cheryl’s eyes lit up.

“Are we really going to eat Dino nuggets? We’re adults, Betty.”

“We can use Carter as an excuse...”

“Okay!”

Betty giggled and put the chicken nuggets in the oven.

When the oven dinged 25 minutes later Betty grabbed them and put some on plates for her, Cheryl, and Carter when he arrived.

She grabbed an apple from the bowl on the counter and cut it into slices.

They sat on the barstools at the island.

Betty grabbed one of her chicken nuggets and was about to bite into it when she realized it was too hot.

Instead of putting it back on her plate she kept it in her fingers and grabbed an apple slice with her other hand.

“Betty, I have to take your picture right now. You look hilarious!”

Cheryl pulled out her phone and took a picture of Betty while she was laughing and holding her foods.

Betty’s phone buzzed and it was a text from Jughead.

J: Why did Cheryl just send me a picture of you acting like a child?

She looked over at her red headed friend and saw the smirk on her face.

B: In my defense, my four year old nephew is coming over and needs to eat.

J: That’s not a valid excuse.

B: Okay, how about this one. Chicken is chicken no matter what shape it is in and my apple was rudely taken away from me earlier.

J: Good enough.

There was a light knock on the door and then it opened.

“Auntie Betty!!”

Betty got out of her chair and held her arms out in front of her. The small child ran to Betty and she picked him up.

“Guess what me and auntie Cheryl made for dinner!”

“What?”

“Dinosaur chicken nuggets!”

“Yay!!” He said and clapped his hands.

Chic and Melissa went upstairs to see Polly and the twins while Cheryl and Betty fed Carter.

When he finished eating Cheryl went upstairs and left Betty and Carter to watch some tv in the living room.

Carter decided he wanted to watch Sesame Street.

A few minutes later Betty heard her phone ring and grabbed it out of her pocket. Carter was curled up in her lap which made the task difficult. She ended up missing the call.

She finally got it out of her pocket and saw the missed call and text from Jughead.

J: You busy?

B: Not really, I have a child in my lap and I was sitting on my phone.

A minute later her phone rang again and Jughead was FaceTime calling her.

She held her arm out in front of her and answered.

“Hey!”

“Why’re you calling? You miss me already?”

“Maybe...”

Jughead was laying in his bed with the blanket covering his bare chest.

“Did you just wake up? You look tired.”

“Yeah. I didn’t sleep last night and now that you’re gone I don’t have anything to do.”

The episode they were watching had just ended and a new one was starting. 

The theme song started and Carter sat up straight and started to dance a little to the music.

He looked over at her phone and saw the man on the screen smiling at him.

“Hi! I’m Carter!”

“Hi Carter, I’m Jughead. I’m one of your Aunt Betty’s... friends.”

“You have a funny name!”

Betty giggled and Carter reached out to grab the phone.

“Let me hold it, okay?”

“No! I want to show Jughead my new toy truck.”

“Alright...”

She handed him her phone and he hopped off of her lap and went over to his backpack on the other side of the room.

Carter showed off his new truck and Jughead let out a few amused ‘Oo’s and ah’s’.

Betty’s heart melted at how good Jughead was with children.

Carter ran back to Betty and handed her the phone because the commercial break was over.

“Thank you for doing that.”

“It was my pleasure!”

She smiled even bigger.

Cheryl came down the stairs and Betty turned her head.

“The twins are awake if you want to bring Carter up to meet them.”

“We’ll be up in a minute.”

Cheryl went back upstairs.

“It’s time for this little one to meet those little ones.”

He chuckled.

“Alright. Talk to you later?”

“Yeah! Bye.”

“Bye.”

She hung up and put her phone on the coffee table.

“You ready to go meet your cousins?”

“Yeah!!”

Betty grabbed his hand and they walked upstairs and went into the master bedroom.

Alice was holding Juniper and Melissa was holding Dagwood.

“Go sit with Mommy and meet Dagwood!”

Betty walked over to Polly and sat in the bed next to her.

“How are you doing?”

“Much better now that I’ve gotten some sleep.”

“I’m glad to hear that!”

“Thank you for being here. I know you’re busy with school and work.”

“I wouldn’t have missed this for the world, Polly.”

They all sat there alternating between who got to hold which baby.

Everyone was yawning and falling asleep by 10:00 and they all got situated in their rooms.

Betty took the room right next to Polly’s and Cheryl took the one at the end of the hall.

Alice stayed in the finished basement that was like a small apartment.

Chic and Melissa lived on the next street over so they drove home.

Betty was having trouble falling asleep and went down to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

She was surprised to see her mom sitting at the island reading a book.

“What’re you doing up here, mom?”

“I don’t know. I suppose its more comfortable.”

“Oh.”

Betty grabbed a glass from the cabinet and filled it at the fridge.

She sat next to her mom.

“When did you start wearing men’s T-shirts to bed?”

“Umm, all of my pajama shirts were dirty so I had to borrow a couple of Jugheads shirts.”

“So you two are getting closer?”

“I mean, we’re living together. Of course we’re getting closer.”

“So is he the one who gave you that hickey?”

“Oh my god...”

Betty took a deep breath and clasped her hands together so she wouldn’t dig her nails in.

“Well...”

“Yes. Jughead Jones gave me a hickey. MY BOYFRIEND, Jughead Jones, gave me hickey.”

“Your boyfriend?” Alice scoffed.

“Yeah. You can hate on him all you want but it’s not going to change how I feel about him. I’m done with letting you control every single aspect of my life!”

She felt tears stinging in the back of her eyes but definitely wasn’t going to let her mom see that.

Betty got up and went back to her room.

B: Are you awake?

He didn’t respond and figured he probably wasn’t. She put her phone on the nightstand and got comfortable.

She laid there for five minutes trying to calm herself down and then her phone lit up.

J: Yeah, is everything okay?

B: Not really. Can I call you?

J: Of course.

He answered almost immediately.

She put him on speaker phone and laid down next to it.

“What’s going on?” He asked sounding extremely concerned.

She started to tear up.

“I just had an intense talk with my mom and I really needed to hear your voice.”

Alice walked up the stairs and was going to talk to Betty but heard she was on the phone. She stood outside of Betty’s door and listened.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No,” She was having a full on breakdown now.

“Don’t cry... don’t cry baby.”

She was crying so hard that she couldn’t say anything.

He just continued to soothe her until she was able to breathe steadily.

“I wish you were here with me.” She said shakily.

“I wish I was there too, baby.”

She just laid there for a few minutes listening to the sound of his breathing.

“Thank you, Jug.”

“You feel better now?”

“Much. Now I just need sleep.”

“Okay. If you need to talk in the middle of the night just call me. You’re much more important than sleep.”

“Goodnight Juggie.”

“Goodnight Betty.”

She hung up the phone and set it back on her nightstand.

They hadn’t even been away from each other for 24 hours and Betty already missed him like crazy.

 

Jughead was laying in his bed trying to fall asleep for an hour after Betty called him.

His girlfriend was a few hours away from him and she was having a bad day.

When he had answered the phone and heard her start to cry his heart broke into a million pieces.

 

Betty had fallen asleep almost immediately after she got off the phone with Jughead and had slept through the night.

It was 7:00 in the morning and Betty was the only one awake.

She freshened up but stayed in her pajamas and went downstairs.

Her mother was standing at the stove making breakfast.

Betty was about to go back upstairs when her mom turned around and saw that she was standing there.

“Do you want me to make you an omelet?”

Betty walked into the kitchen and sat at the island.

“Yes please.”

When the food was done Alice slid a plate in front of Betty and sat next to her.

Betty set her phone on the table next to her and started to eat.

She pressed the power button on her phone to check the time and her mother examined her phone wallpaper.

It was a picture of her and Jughead that Veronica took of them when they had their pizza party.

Betty was tucked into his side sitting on the couch. She was smiling at the camera and he was smiling down at her.

There was another picture where Jughead was also looking into the camera but the way he looked at her in this picture made her heart skip a beat.

“Is that Jughead?”

“Mhmm, Veronica took this picture when we had a pizza party a few days ago.”

“He really cares about you.”

“Yeah he does.”

“Can I see some more pictures of you two?”

“Umm, sure.”

Betty went to her camera roll and opened the album titled ‘<3’.

She only had a handful of pictures so she started from the beginning.

The first picture they had together was at Cheryl’s party when they bumped into each other.

His arm was around her shoulder and they were both smiling at Kevin who was making funny faces behind the camera.

There were a few more similar pictures and then a group picture from Jugheads birthday party.

“Does he always look at you like that?”

“Veronica says he does but I never notice it.”

“He’s a special one, Betty.”

“I don’t mean to sound rude, but what’s with the change of heart? Just last night you absolutely hated the idea of him and now you’re telling me how great he is.”

“I’m not going to lie to you. I went upstairs last night to go apologize and overheard you guys in the phone.”

“Oh! How much did you hear?”

“Most of it. He was so patient with you and I could hear the loving tone in his voice. I thought about it all night and you’re right, I was extremely controlling and for that I am sorry. I also realized that the only reason I didn’t like him is because I didn’t pick him out for you.”

“So you like him now?!”

“I’m going to take your word about him being a nice guy and say yes.”

A big smile broke out on Betty’s face.

 

Jughead had to work everyday that week and for the first time in a long time, he was grateful for it.

Him and Betty didn’t talk much for the next few days because we as so busy.

They really only said good morning and good night with the occasional text during lunch.

It was Wednesday now so they had been away from each other for five days and she’d be coming home on Friday.

 

Betty decided to text Jughead because she knew his lunch break would be coming up soon.

B: I really miss you<3

A few minutes later her phone buzzed and she was surprised to see it wasn’t from Jughead.

A: Any chance you’re free tonight?

B: I’m actually in Riverdale right now. I’ll be back on Friday. Can we hang out next week?

A: Actually, Reggie will be here next week. He’s flying in on Friday also.

B: Oh wow! It’d be nice to see him again, maybe we can go have coffee or something.

A: That sounds good!

B: Great!

Betty wasn’t nervous to talk to archie anymore because she was officially with Jughead.

She had been trying her best to friend zone him without just coming out and saying ‘I don’t like you that way’ and ‘I have a boyfriend’.

Jughead texted her back about a half an hour later.

J: I miss you too. Only two more days though!

B: Only two? You know those two days are going to seem like a week.

J: They might but you have to distract yourself. Then time will go by faster.

B: Have you ever seen Riverdale? There’s literally nothing to do here in the fall.

J: I’m sorry. I have to get back to work, I’ll FaceTime you later.

B: Okay.

Chic and Melissa came by and dropped Carter off so he could spend the day with Betty and Cheryl before they left.

They spent the day watching tv and eating junk food.

It was getting late and Carter didn’t want to leave.

Betty texted Melissa and asked if he was allowed to spend that night.

She came by and dropped of pajamas and gave him a kiss goodnight.

After a lot of contemplation Carter chose to stay with Betty in her room.

He was sitting on the floor playing with some toys and Betty way laying on the bed on her stomach watching him and messing around on her phone when Jughead FaceTimed her.

She answered immediately.

“Hi!”

“Hey!”

“How was work?”

“If I’m being completely honest... it was awful, but you really don’t want to hear about it. What’d you do today?”

“I spent the whole day with Carter and now he’s spending the night.”

She motioned Carter to come over to her but he want having it.

“Come say hi to Jughead!”

Carters face immediately lit up and he ran over to the bed.

“I think he likes you more than me and he hasn’t even met you!” She said with a giggle.

“I like you Auntie Betty. You’re the only one who sings to me and let’s me play with your phone anytime I want!”

Jughead chuckled and Carter turned his attention to him.

“Do you like my Auntie Betty?”

“I like your Aunt Betty a lot... but shhh don’t tell her.”

“You’re silly! She’s right here and I think she heard you!”

They talked for an hour until Carter was yawning and about to fall asleep.

“I think this little one is ready for bed.”

“Okay. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

“Goodnight Jug.”

“Night Betty.”

Betty got up and turned the light off and layer down with Carter.

“Aunt Betty?”

“Yes?”

“Do you like Jughead?”

“Yes I do.”

“Do you love him?”

“Yes.”

She had never really thought about wether she loved him and was surprised at the fact that she answered so surely.

Has she always loved him? Did he love her too? What if he didn’t?

Tears started to prick in Betts eyes and she quickly blinked them away.

“Why is Aunt Betty sad?”

“I’m not sad.”

“You are crying. That means you’re sad.”

“I’m just thinking about some stuff. It’s nothing you need to worry about. Now let’s go to sleep, okay?”

“Okay. Goodnight!”

“Goodnight Carter!”

When Betty woke up she wiggled out of bed and got dressed.

She gathered all of her dirty clothes from the week and brought them to the laundry room.

She didn’t want to wash Jugheads shirts because they still smelled like him but she also didn’t want to bring home dirty shirts.

When she went back upstairs Cheryl’s door was open and there were noises coming from her and Carter.

Betty walked over to her door and saw Cheryl chasing Carter around the room and tickling him.

“I see someone woke up ready to play.” Betty said as she observed them.

“When is Melissa coming to pick him up?”

“Noon.”

“Okay. What do you want for breakfast?” Cheryl asked Carter.

“Pancakes!”

“Alright, lets go make some pancakes!”

They all went downstairs and Betty started to cook the pancakes.

She made extra just in case anyone else in the house wanted some.

“I think I’m going to stay a little longer. I know you want to get back to your beau so you don’t have to stay with me.”

“I really just want to go home. I only took a week for school and to get another week would be extremely difficult.”

“I get that. We really need to hang out more, Betty. Not just when it’s family events. And also not when I have parties. You can come to my house or I can come to yours.”

“I’d really like that, Cheryl. I love hanging out with you.”

“Me too.”

Polly came downstairs a few minutes later and was excited to see the pancakes.

“Do you remember when we used to make Birthday pancakes when we were younger?” Polly asked and she grabbed a plate.

“Yeah! I made them for Jughead on his birthday last week.”

Betty’s phone started to ring and she pulled it out of her pocket.

“Speaking of...”

She answered the FaceTime call and sat back down.

“Are you at work?”

“Yeah. We have an hour lunch break today so I figured I’d give you a call because I miss you.”

Polly brought her hand up to her heart and smiled. “How sweet!”

Betty leaned closer to Polly so Jughead could see both of them.

“Why haven’t you shown me any pictures of him? He’s really cute...” Polly whispered to Betty and she giggled.

“Betty sent me a picture of the twins, they’re gorgeous!”

“Thank you! They’re even cuter in person, you’ll have to come see them sometime.”

He looked to Betty’s side of the screen and he could see the twinkle in her eyes at the thought of him meeting her family.

“I’d really enjoy that!”

Someone walked over to Jughead and sat down next to him.

Jughead extended his arm to reveal Joaquin.

“Hey Betty!”

“Hi!”

Joaquin turned to Jughead.

“Boss needs to see you in his office. He didn’t say what for but he needs you ASAP.”

“Okay,” Jughead looked back at Betty. “I have to go. I’ll text you later.”

“Alright...”

“I’ll see you tomorrow!”

“Yeah!”

He hung up and Betty fell back into her seat.

“Based on that call I’m going to assume he’s not just your temporary roommate...”

“Yeah, he’s my boyfriend. I couldn’t tell you because mom was with us and I wasn’t in the mood to deal with her.”

“Makes sense. How does mom feel about it?”

“She hated the very idea of him at first but then I flipped out and she had a change of heart.”

“She never breaks with just an argument. What else happened?”

“After our argument I was really upset so I called Jughead and mom overheard us talking. She said it had something to do with how he was comforting me.”

“So she hated him because of a few assumptions she made and now she realizes how great he actually is?”

“Exactly.”

“She did that with Jason and look at us now.”

The washer timer buzzed and Betty went to go move her clothes into the dryer.

When she came back in the kitchen Carter was done eating and wanted to go watch tv with Betty.

She picked him up and walked over to the couch.

Carter started to yawn and they both ended up falling asleep.

Cheryl went out to the living room and took a picture of Betty and Carter.

Her legs were pulled under her and her arms were wrapped around Carter.

It was such a pure moment and Cheryl sent it to Jughead.

C: Photo attachment 

C: Why is your girlfriend so cute?

He responded a few minutes later.

J: I wish I knew.

Betty and Carter woke up half an hour later when the doorbell was ringing.

Betty opened it and it was Melissa.

“I’ll run and grab his bag. We just got up from a nap so he should be good for the rest of the day.”

She ran up to her room and gathered up his toys.

“Say bye bye to Aunt Betty. She had to go back to New York tomorrow early in the morning.”

Betty squatted down and have him a big hug.

“I’ll see you around Christmas time, okay?”

“Okay! Will Jughead come too?”

“I hope so.”

She got up and gave Melissa a hug.

When they left Betty grabbed her clean laundry and went upstairs to start packing.

She decided to leave out a pair of leggings and an NYU sweatshirt to wear to the airport.

Once she was all packed and ready she went to the kitchen to get something to eat.

Cheryl was sitting at the island eating a salad and Betty made one for herself.

“I sent Jughead a picture of you sleeping with Carter earlier.”

“Are you trying to make me regret giving you his number?”

“No. You looked extremely cute and I figured he’d want to see the picture.”

Betty rolled her eyes and ate her salad.

Later that evening everyone gathered in the living room to watch movies.

Betty made stovetop popcorn for everyone and they all hung out until 10:30.

First Polly and Jason went to bed, then Cheryl, and then Betty and Alice.

When Betty crawled into bed she was worried she wasn’t going to be able to sleep but knowing that she was going to see Jughead soon made her fall asleep almost instantly.

She woke up at 7:30 and felt like a kid on Christmas morning.

Her plane left at 9 o’clock and the airport was thirty minutes away so they had to get ready to leave soon.

She got dressed and walked downstairs.

Everyone was still waking up and Alice was cooking breakfast.

Betty say next to Cheryl at the table and Alice slid plates of bacon, eggs, and toast in front of them.

“Eat up!”

By the time they finished eating it was 8:15 so Betty ran and brought her bags downstairs and put them in her moms car.

She gave everyone big hugs and promised to see them again at Christmas.

When they got to the airport Betty gave her mom a big hug and then entered the airport.

She got through security and got to her terminal just in time.

Betty walked to her seat and was surprised to see that the other person sitting in her row was Reggie Mantle.

“Betty Cooper?”

“Hey, Reggie!” She gave him a side hug. 

“Well, what a coincidence this is.”

“Yeah! Arch told me you were coming to visit him this week.”

They made small talk for the whole plane ride and exited together. 

 

Jughead got into the airport early and was able to get to Betty’s terminal so he could pick her up.

He saw Archie standing on the other side of the terminal and gave him a smile and nod.

 

As they were walking down the jet bridge Reggie asked, “Do you need a ride home or do you have one?”

They got into the airport at that moment and Betty immediately made eye contact with Jughead.

She threw her bag on one of the empty seats and she ran towards him.

When she got to him her arms went around his neck and his went around head waist pulling her feet off of the ground.

He gently set her down after a minute and pressed a hard kiss on her mouth.

She brought both of her hands from his shoulders and moved them to his face, pulling his lips closer to hers.

The kiss was the most delicious thing Betty had ever experienced.

It was forceful and full of desire.

They slowly pulled their mouths away from each other’s and he rested his forehead on hers.

“God I’ve missed you.” He whispered.

His voice was low and husky. She started to feel a familiar ache inside of her.

“I’ve missed you too.”

She pulled her forehead away from his and looked towards her bag.

Reggie and Archie were standing near it just staring at them.

Betty blushed and put her head against his chest to hide it.

Jughead grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together. He pulled her away from him and walked them over to her bag.

Archie and Reggie slowly walked closer to them.

“I’m going to assume he’s your ride?”

“Yeah,” Betty giggled. “Jughead, this is Reggie one of my other Riverdale friends. Reggie, this is Jughead my boyfriend.”

“You two are dating now?” Archie asked confusedly.

“Yes we are.”

“Oh! When did that happen?”

“Last week.”

Jughead was getting a little bit uncomfortable and let go of her hand.

Archie watched as Jughead wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled closer.

Her curves matched up perfectly with his and they fit together like two puzzle pieces.

“We should probably get to baggage claim.” Reggie said after a few moments of silence.

Betty and Jughead walked in front of Reggie and Archie as they made their way across the airport.

“So how was the rest of your trip? You only talked about the bad stuff, did anything good happen?”

“Well, the morning after I had a breakdown me and my mom talked about you and me. Apparently she overheard our phone conversation and said you had something in your voice that made her like you.”

“Wait a minute. Did you just say Alice Cooper willingly likes your boyfriend?” Reggie asked.

“Yeah. We also looked at the pictures of us I have on my phone and she said something about how you look at me. I honestly wasn’t listening because I was in such shock.”

They got to the baggage claim and watched the conveyer belt go around.

Jughead stood behind Betty holding both of her hands and holding her tightly against him.

“I think I’m going to go wait outside.” Archie said sounding agitated.

“You okay Arch?” Betty asked.

“Im fine.” He muttered as he started to walk away.

Betty wiggled away from Jughead.

“Can you grab my bag if you see it? I’m going to go check on Archie.”

“Yeah, of course.”

She got up on her tip toes and pressed a soft kiss to the side of his mouth.

Betty ran up to Archie and grabbed his shoulder.

“What’s going on with you? You were fine one minute and then a bitch the next.”

“I’m sorry. I just... I keep thinking about what would have happened if I was your temporary roommate.”

“Oh Archie! Do you think me and Jug are together just because we’re roommates?”

Archie just looked at her.

“We both had feelings for each other before all of this. Sure, is being roommates sped up our relationship but it didn’t cause it. This was going to happen eventually and it wouldn’t matter who’s roommate I was.”

“Well now I just feel like a complete dick.”

Betty let out a small laugh.

“Are you happy?” He asked.

“I’m the happiest I’ve ever been in my whole life.”

“Good. That’s all that matters to me. I’m really sorry, Betty. I misread a situation and overreacted. I always thought we would end up together because of high school feelings but now all I want is to be friends.”

“So you don’t have feelings for me now?”

“Only friendship feelings.”

“Okay.” Betty gave him a small hug and then walked back over to Jughead and Reggie.

“My bag still hasn’t came around?”

“Well, it did but me and Reggie were too busy talking so we missed it.”

Betty rolled her eyes and lightly shoved his shoulder.

They waited for a little while and then Betty’s bag finally came.

The group of four split up after making arrangements to hang out sometime before Reggie leaves.

On the way home Betty told Jughead what was going on with Archie. She also finished talking about her family visit.

As soon as the door to their apartment shut Jughead pined Betty up against it. 

His lips quickly found hers in a messy kiss.

“Jug...” she muttered in between the kiss.

He moved his mouth down the side of her face and to her ear.

He pressed little kisses on and around her ear and gently bit her ear lobe.

“I need to take a shower, Jug.”

He slowly pulled his head away from hers and had an understanding look on his face.

She walked into his bedroom and turned the shower on.

All of her soaps had been moved in there while Toni was visiting and he didn’t mind her using his shower because it was much bigger.

Betty turned the water on and got it set to a comfortable temperature.

She was just about to take her bra and panties off when a wicked idea popped into her head.

She took her hair down and then stood in his bedroom doorway.

He looked over at her and couldn’t help but look at her up and down.

“Aren’t you going to join me?” She asked seductively.

Jughead slowly walked towards her with the biggest grin on his face.

Once he got to her he slid his hands around her bare waist, just above her underwear.

Before she knew it Jughead was picking her up and carrying her into the bathroom.

He set her down on the counter and she tugged his shirt off.

She hopped off of the counter and he pressed his lips to hers.

The kiss was hot and wet.

Jughead moved his hands all around her body while she unbuttoned his pants.

He quickly kicked his pants off and now their almost naked bodies were pressed together.

Betty walked backwards so there was a decent amount of space between them and moved her hand behind her back.

She undid her bra clasp and it immediately fell off and onto the floor.

Jugheads eyes travelled over her chest and she felt like was on fire.

She slowly walked back to Jughead and stuck two of her fingers into the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down.

His arousal sprang free and Betty let out a small gasp.

She had only had sex with one person and that was in junior year and all she could say about it was that puberty did not do him well.

Jughead on the other hand, had been blessed by puberty.

He put his hands on her waist and then slowly moved them down to her underwear.

His eyes locked with hers a he slowly pulled them down her legs.

He took a step back and looked at her body up and down.

“God you’re beautiful.”

Before she could respond he pressed his lips to hers and slowly walked backwards towards the shower.

Betty pulled away once they were in the shower and stood under the shower head.

Jughead just stood there and watched as the water ran down her body.

She walked forward and he picked her up.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and he braced her against the shower wall with his hips, his mouth eagerly kissing over her chest and pressing against her.

Betty whimpered at the feel of his hard length against her heat.

He moved further down her chest and his tongue swirled around her nipple and she cried out when he tugged it into his mouth, sucking eagerly. He released it with a wet pop.

When he went to her other breast she moved her body against his trying to relive the furious ache between her legs.

By the time Jughead was done Betty felt like she was going insane.

He slowly set her down and kissed her.

“Jug...” she moaned.

“Hmmm?” He hummed against her skin.

“Touch me.”

He felt a wave of arousal go through his body.

“Fuck.”

He slowly moved his hand down her side until he reached his destination.

Jughead slid his fingers into her folds and groaned.

“You’re so wet, Betty,” he breathed.

She cried out when he stroked over her clit. 

He stroked over her again and she moaned, feeling her body quickly climbing. He lifted his head and watched her face as he circled her, the blue of his eyes dark and hungry. 

He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers.

“Come for me Betty,” he whispered and she felt her release rush that much closer. 

“Jug,” Betty cried out, her body shaking as he stroked her, feeling her release slowly uncoil inside her. 

“Oh my god,” she whispered as it suddenly burned through her, her head falling back, her nails digging in, her hips jerking against his hand.

Jughead watched her fall over the edge while her moans echoed around the bathroom.

When she finally calmed down she looked into Jugheads eyes and whispered, “take me to bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading chapter 4 of Just Like First Love!
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on instagram @bugheads.biscuts or tumblr @bugheadsbiscuts for updates on this story!


	5. Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This chapter contains sexual content** 
> 
> I was going to post this on New Year’s Day but I wasn’t happy with how it turned out. I hope you had an incredible Christmas and New Years!
> 
> Enjoy!<3

Jughead reached behind himself and turned the water off.

 

They had been on the opposite side of the water so their bodies were fairly dry at this point.

 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly walked them backwards to the bed.

 

When they got to the bed Jughead leaned forward until her back hit the mattress and his body was braced over hers.

 

He left kisses all over her chest and moved up her neck.

 

She angled her head to the side, giving him better access to the area.

 

Jughead found her pulse point and nipped at the skin and then started to suck.

 

Betty moaned at the slight sting from his teeth.

 

She slid one of her hands down his chest and lightly brushed over his arousal.

 

He groaned and moved his mouth to cover hers.

 

She stroked over him again and he pulled his mouth away from hers.

 

“Shit!”

 

“What’s wrong?” She asked, worrying she did something wrong. “Did I do something?”

 

He brought a hand up to cup her cheek and she leaned into it.

 

“No, baby. Of course not. I just... I don’t have any condoms...”

 

“Oh! Well, ummm.... I’m...” she kept stuttering so she took a deep breath and tried again. “I’m on the pill... if you want to maybe... ummm... you know.”

 

A surprised look appeared on his face.

 

“We don’t have to, I just thought we could... I totally understand if you don’t want to.”

 

Jughead took a deep breath.

 

“You have no idea how badly I want to do this, but I’ve never... I’ve always used protection.”

 

“Me too... I’ve been on the pill since I was fifteen but I still used protection, just in case.”

 

He shifted and she felt him nudge at her opening.

 

“Are you sure?” She asked quietly.

 

He took her mouth in a deep kiss as he slowly pushed forward.

 

She let out a small whimper at the fullness she felt when he was completely buried inside of her.

 

Her inner muscles clamped down on him - hard. “Fuck, baby. You’re tight.”

 

He pulled back and thrust forward again, this time harder and faster. She moaned and he knew he was on the right track. He did it again, and again.

 

Betty wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him deeper.

 

He let out a low groan at the new sensation.

 

Jughead moved his mouth down to her collarbone and left several marks on her skin.

 

“Baby, I’m getting close. What do you need?”

 

“I don’t… I don’t…” She sobbed. “I don’t know...”

 

His hand dove in between them and he found her clit. He pressed, rubbing the tiny bundle of nerves until her inner walls gripped him hard as she came.

 

He slowed his thrusts as his own orgasm rushed over him, spilling inside of her.

 

She brought her arms up on his shoulders and pulled him down so he was laying on top of her.

 

“That was...” she said breathlessly. “Incredible.”

 

He smiled against her skin and nuzzled his head into her neck.

 

When they both fully came to their senses Jughead slowly pulled out and rolled off of her.

 

Betty got up and ran into his bathroom.

 

She cleaned herself up and put on a clean pair of underwear and a bra.

 

Jughead put on a pair of boxers from his drawer and crawled under the blanket.

 

When Betty came out of the bathroom she observed Jugheads eyes tracing over her curves.

 

“You didn’t get enough of me a few minutes ago?”

 

“I’ll never be able to get enough of you, now come here.”

 

She crawled across the bed and he pulled her into his side under the covers.

 

She rested her head on his chest and let out a sigh of contentment.

 

He was rubbing his hand up and down her arm while she lightly traced the black lettering that was tattooed on his side.

 

‘I’m jour à la fois’

 

“What does it mean?” She asked softly.

 

“Un jour à la fois, one day at a time in French. When I was in middle school I struggled a lot with depression. Any time my father would come home drunk out of his mind I’d sneak out of my window and go to my grandfathers house just a block away. I told that man everything because I knew I could trust him. At one point I was so stressed out with working and trying to keep up my school grades that I wanted to kill myself. I guess he saw what I was thinking and told me to take things one day at a time. Those five words stuck with me and, essentially, saved my life.”

 

“Wow, Jug. Is he still around?”

 

“Yeah, he’s seventy one now.”

 

“I hope I can meet him sometime.”

 

“I hope so too. Who was your go to person as a child?”

 

“My grandmother. Whenever my mom pushed me a little too far with her perfectionist tendencies, I’d go next door to her house. We were each other’s best friends. We’d have sleep overs and bake cookies every weekend. She passed away when I was sixteen and that’s when I started to dig my nails into my palms. I felt like I had no escape and harming myself was my only option. I was so lost for so long, and then...”

 

Betty felt tears prick at her eyes and she moved so she was resting on her elbow and looking down at him.

 

“And then I met you.” She said it with a smile but a single tear rolled out of her eye and down her cheek.

 

Jughead brought his hand up to her face and wiped the salty droplet away.

 

“Why are you crying?”

 

“I don’t know... Hormones?”

 

They both smiled and Betty laid back down while Jughead played with her hair.

 

They laid there in silence for a while just taking in each other’s presence.

 

Betty’s stomach grumbled and they both laughed.

 

“You hungry?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Do you want new to make you something?”

 

“How about we order some pizza instead?!”

 

Jughead grabbed his phone and called the pizza place while Betty sat up and pulled one of Jugheads t shirts over her head.

 

When he hung up the phone he put on a pair of pajama pants and a tank top.

 

Jugheads shirts came down to the middle of Betty’s thighs so she didn’t put any pants on and they went out to the living room.

 

She walked over to the stove and put a kettle on for some tea.

 

“Do you want some tea?”

 

“Sure.”

 

Jughead got up from the couch and stood behind Betty.

 

His arms snaked around her waist and he brought his head around so he could plant a kiss on her cheek.

 

He moved his mouth down her jaw pressing soft kisses on every inch of skin he could reach.

 

He lightly bit her earlobe and Betty squirmed but he didn’t loosen his grip on her waist.

 

“Behave yourself.”

 

“No.”

 

Jughead said it powerfully and it made heat pool between her legs.

 

She grabbed the mugs and poured the water into them.

 

“What kind do you want?” She asked while she grabbed a peppermint tea bag for herself.

 

“Peppermint is fine.”

 

There was a knock on the door and he went to go answer it.

 

Jughead opened the door and Betty started walking to the couch to set the tea on the coffee table.

 

The pizza delivery guys eyes followed Betty and stopped to look up and down her legs.

 

“Hey buddy, I’d really appreciate it if you’d stop staring at my girlfriend and give me my pizza.”

 

His eyes darted back to Jugheads. He quickly handed Jughead the pizza and took the money.

 

Jughead shut the door and set the pizza on the island.

 

Betty grabbed two plates and set them in front of him.

 

“Getting a little possessive, are we?” Betty asked teasingly.

 

“He was looking at your ass.”

 

“And why are you so offended by that? Shouldn’t I be the offended one?”

 

He walked around the island and stood in front of her.

 

“Because, this,” He put his hands on her butt. “Is mine.”

 

He pulled her against him and dipped his head down to her ear.

 

“All mine.” He breathed.

 

Betty gasped and melted against him.

 

He took her mouth in a heated kiss and pressed her up against the counter.

 

She got lost in the kiss for a few minutes and then her stomach growled again, reminding them why they were in the kitchen and not in bed.

 

They both pulled away with a laugh and Jughead put their slices of pizza on the plates.

 

They walked over to the couch and sat down.

 

Betty grabbed the remote and put Friends on.

 

It was just starting to get dark outside and a light rainstorm started.

 

She turned the tv off and opened the curtains to watch the rain hitting the window.

 

She curled into Jugheads side and they cuddled together until Betty started to fall asleep.

 

“I need to go to bed, it’s been a long day.”

 

“Sleep sounds good right about now.”

 

They both stood up and she was about to enter her room when Jughead gave her a confused look.

 

He didn’t say anything and just held his hand out towards her.

 

She took it and he pulled her into his bedroom.

 

They laid down and Jughead spooned her.

 

Betty let out a deep breath and fell asleep immediately.

 

 

When Betty woke up Jughead was still sleeping and her phone was ringing.

 

She wiggled a little bit trying to reach her phone and she accidentally woke Jughead.

 

He loosened his grip on her waist but didn’t remove his arms from her.

 

She grabbed her phone and saw that it was a random number.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hi, I’m Julie from doctor Wes’s office. Is this this Ms Elizabeth Cooper?”

 

“Yes it is.”

 

“I’m just calling to remind you if your appointment at two today.”

 

“Oh my! I almost forgot...”

 

“Are you still able to make it or do you need to reschedule?”

 

“No, I can make it. Thank you so much for calling!”

 

“Of course! Have a nice day!”

 

Betty hung up and put her phone back on the nightstand.

 

She turned to face Jughead and he was looking at her through tired eyes.

 

Betty brought a hand up to his face and brushed the curl hanging in front of his eye away.

 

“I have to go out a little later.”

 

“Why? I just got you back and now you have to leave again?”

 

“I have a doctors appointment I forgot about. I’ll only be out for a few hours.”

 

“Oh, okay.”

 

They laid there for a few minutes and then Jughead spoke.

 

“Why were you going to go to your room last night?”

 

“Well, I kind of figured now that Toni’s gone you’d want your room back...”

 

“You really thought I wanted to sleep in my bed alone after one of the best days of my life?”

 

“Best day of your life? I was that good, huh?” She said playfully.

 

Jughead sat up and started to tickle Betty.

 

“Stop! Why are you doing this to me?!” She said while giggling.

 

“Because I can...”

 

Betty wiggled her arms away and wrapped them around his neck, pulling his head down. She planted a wet kiss on his lips and he stopped tickling her.

 

“That’s all it takes to make you stop?”

 

He didn’t respond and grabbed her waist while he rolled onto his back so she was laying on top of him.

 

She laid her head on his shoulder and he pressed a light kiss to her temple.

 

After a few minutes she lifted her head and looked at him.

 

“Do you want me to make some breakfast?”

 

His face lit up and his smile grew even bigger.

 

She giggled and got up to go to the kitchen.

 

Betty decided to make homemade waffles so she grabbed the ingredients and the waffle maker she brought from her apartment.

 

Jughead came out after he got dressed. He sat at the island and watched her work.

 

She made him two waffles and made herself one.

 

She set the plate in front of him as she sat down and he smiled.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Betty smiled and leaned over, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

 

“I need to take a shower after I eat.”

 

“Why? We took a shower yesterday...”

 

“If my memory serves me correctly, we didn’t do much cleaning in the shower. It was mostly you pining me to the wall and us making out.”

 

“Fair enough, but I didn’t hear you complaining about it...”

 

“And you never will. Yesterday was amazing, Jug.”

 

“It really was.”

 

They both smiled and ate their breakfast.

 

Betty finished her waffle and so did he so she took his plate and set it in the sink with hers.

 

She went into his room and started the water.

 

When Betty got out of the shower she observed the marks all over her skin.

 

There were a few dark ones on the sides of her neck and a bunch of light ones along her collarbone and breasts.

 

She wrapped a towel around herself.

 

“Jug!”

 

“What?”

 

“Can you come here please?”

 

He walked into the bedroom and stood in front of the bathroom door.

 

“Are you decent?” He asked and quietly knocked on the door.

 

“Does it matter?”

 

No. But he figured he should ask.

 

He opened the door and she was looking in the mirror.

 

“Stand behind me and look in the mirror.”

 

Jughead gave her a questioning look but did as she asked.

 

She lightly brushed her fingers over the marks and he then realized why she summoned him into the bathroom.

 

“Wow, baby. I’m sorry...”

 

“I’m not mad about it, I’m just not sure how to hide them.”

 

“Why would you want to hide them if you like them?”

 

“I’m going to a doctor, Jug. I’d like him to ask me if I’m sexually active and not just assume that I am because I have some hickeys.”

 

“I wasn’t really thinking about the aftermath of the hickeys. I just thought ‘mine’ and went at it.”

 

“You don’t need to suck marks into my skin toprove I’m yours. Every part of me belongs to you. Forever.”

 

He grabbed her waist and turned her to face him.

 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and her towel fell down but they both ignored it and their lips locked together in a powerful kiss.

 

Jughead lifted her so she was sitting on the counter and she moaned at the feel of his clothing against her bare chest.

 

Betty felt the heat pool between her legs and clenched her thighs together to ease the ache.

 

Even though she was burning up on the inside she was getting pretty cold because Jughead had left the bathroom door open and all of the steam from her shower went away.

 

A chill went through her body and without breaking the kiss Jugheads hands moved from her waist to his own, grabbing the flannel wrapped around it and bringing it around her shoulders.

 

She smiled into the kiss and he slid his tongue against hers.

 

Her legs wrapped around his waist to find more relief and his hands slid up her thighs, settling on her hips.

 

After a few more minutes Betty pulled away.

 

“I should get dressed and start heading out. I don’t want to be late.”

 

“Why can’t you just stay here?” He asked as his hands moved to her backside. “I have things I want to do...”

 

“Patience my dear. Wait until tonight and you can do whatever. you. want.” She punctuated each syllable of her last three words.

 

His hands slowly slid up and down her thighs as he looked at her body.

 

“Anything?”

 

“Yes.”

 

He looked up again and found the emerald green of her eyes dark with want.

 

Jughead gave her a sly smile and slowly backed up so she could hop off of the counter.

 

“Can I wear this today?” She asked pulling the flannel tighter around herself.

 

“Yes.” He said and walked out of the bathroom.

 

Betty paired the blue flannel with a pair of dark jeans.

 

She tied the bottom so it fit her snugly and she went out to the living room.

 

It was a little after nine and her doctor was half an hour away from their apartment.

 

She walked over to where Jughead was sitting watching tv.

 

“I’m going to leave now. I’ll pick up dinner on my way back, okay?”

 

“Okay.”

 

She leaned down and kissed his cheek. He grabbed her chin in between his thumb and first finger. He pulled her lips to his in a small kiss.

 

 

She had originally made the appointment for Wednesday but because she was in Riverdale she had to reschedule.

 

Betty got to the doctors office right on time so she went straight back to see the doctor.

 

 

On her way home she stopped at Chick-fil-a to get dinner for her and Jughead.

 

When she got home Jughead wasn’t in the living room but she heard the shower in his room running.

 

She walked into the bedroom and knocked on the bathroom door.

 

“I’m back,” She said while opening the door a little so he would hear her. “I stopped and got food if your hungry.”

 

“I’ll be out in a few.”

 

“Okay.” She said and walked back into the living room.

 

When she heard the water turn off she took the food out of the bag and sat at the island waiting.

 

Jughead emerged from the bedroom a minute later wearing only jeans and he had a T-shirt in his hands.

 

Betty’s eyes traced over his bare chest. When her eyes reached his belly button they followed the small strip of hair that disappeared into his waistband.

 

“Can I put my shirt on or are you not done staring?” Jughead asked with a smirk.

 

Betty felt the heat rush to her cheeks and she put her head down while slightly laughing at herself.

 

As he walked to the into the kitchen he pulled his shirt on.

 

“What’d you get to eat?”

 

“I got us both chicken sandwiches and a large fry to share.”

 

When they finished eating she put the condiments back in the fridge.

 

When she closed the fridge he walked over and put his arms around her waist and pressed little kisses across her forehead.

 

“How was your appointment?”

 

“It was fine. We just did the normal checkup things and then I filled in some paperwork.”

 

“Sounds boring.”

 

“It was. What’d you do while I was gone?”

 

She wrapped her arms loosely around his neck and was playing with his hair, lightly scratching his scalp with her fingernails.

 

“I watched some tv, washed the dishes, did laundry, and then took a shower.”

 

“It sounds like you had a very productive day!”

 

“Yeah, but there’s still one more thing I want to do...”

 

“And what would that thing be?”

 

“You.” He said in a breathy whisper against her mouth before taking her lips in a heated kiss.

 

When he pulled away a few moments later she had the biggest smile on her face.

 

She grabbed his hand and drug him into the bedroom.

 

Betty wrapped her arms around his neck again and kissed him as hard as she possibly could.

 

Jughead started to undo the buttons on her shirt and slid it off of her shoulders.

 

The kiss broke for only a moment while Betty pulled his shirt over his head, throwing it on the floor behind him.

 

They both worked with each other’s pants buttons until they were finally free from their denim prisons.

 

Jughead pushed Betty backwards so that she was laying on the mattress.

 

He took a moment to look at her body and he realized that she wasn’t wearing her normal pastel undergarments.

 

She was wearing a black lace bra and matching underwear.

 

“Are these new?” He asked sliding a finger into her waistband.

 

“Mhmm. Do you like them?”

 

“God yes.” He whispered against her lips.

 

His hand slid up her side and went behind her back so he could unclip her bra, pulling it off and tossing it aside.

 

Jughead slowly kissed his way down her neck until he reached her breasts, licking his tongue over her nipples as she let out a soft cry, sliding her hand into his hair and holding him to her.

 

He continued to press kisses all the way down her torso until he reached her underwear.

 

Betty moaned at the feeling of his hot breath over her through the lace.

 

He hooked his finger into the waistband of her panties and looked up at her.

 

She slightly lifted her hips and he slid the thin lace down her legs.

 

Jughead pressed soft kisses all along the inside of her thighs, avoiding her aching center.

 

After a few taunting minutes, he slowly pulled her legs apart.

 

“Fuck,” he muttered when he saw her glistening for him already, his hand moving down to touch her. “You’re so wet, Betty. Is that all for me?” he asked softly, holding her gaze while he slowly slid a finger through her folds.

 

“Yes...” she breathed.

 

“I want to taste you,” He said focusing back on her dripping core. “May I?”

 

Betty was incapable of forming a thought and just shook her head.

 

“God, I’ve dreamed about tasting you,” he growled as he parted her further and bent down and she pressed her head back on the bed with a low moan when his tongue stroked over her.

 

“Oh my God,” she gasped as he swirled around her clit and down, pressing into her.

 

His tongue licked and swirled over her, eliciting muttered curses and moans.

 

Jughead latched onto her clit and slid a finger inside of her.

 

“Fuck, Jug, I’m getting close..” she said.

 

He pulled his finger out and replaced it with his tongue.

 

“Come for me, baby.” He said moving his mouth back to her clit, pumping two fingers inside of her. “I want you to come on my tongue.”

 

Betty moaned, his words pushing her over the edge.

 

“Holy shit...” she said as the pleasure completely engulfed her.

 

Jughead worked her through it, slowing his motions and devouring her release.

 

When she finally regained her senses Jughead was kissing along her lower abdomen.

 

He made is way back up her body and she grabbed his face, pulling him into a deep kiss.

 

Their tongues tangled together and she could still taste herself on him.

 

“I need to feel you.” She said as she slid her hand down his chest and into his boxers.

 

He pulled them off and threw them on the floor with the rest of their clothes.

 

Jughead positioned himself between her legs, his hard length sliding over her slick folds.

 

He slowly slid inside of her and she gripped him like a vice, her body bowing off the bed, her gasp echoing around the room. She barely got her lungs to breathe again when he suddenly pulled out and moved down again, once again setting his mouth to her swollen nub.

 

“No, it’s too sensitive...” she whimpered, but he didn’t stop.

 

She was shaking and he licked and sucked until she gripped his hair in her hand and once again fell apart, his name sobbing from her mouth, her body covered in a sheen of sweat.

 

Jughead kissed his way up her body and brushed the sweat soaked hair off of her forehead.

 

He had his hand wrapped around himself, stroking slowly as he brushed the tip over her overly sensitive core and she whimpered.

 

“I need you inside of me, Juggie.”

 

Jughead slowly slid inside her and she cried out at the intense pleasure. He sank in to the hilt and then he stilled. He lowered his head and kissed her as he began to slowly move inside her. She took a shuddering breath, not sure if her body could take anymore.

 

“One more time, baby. Can you come with me?”

 

“I... yes...” she breathed.

 

Her legs came up and wrapped around him, pulling him closer and he groaned and kissed her hungrily, his tongue pressing into her mouth, rubbing against hers as he moved faster, desperate now for release.

 

“Come with me,” he gasped, feeling his orgasm build and his gut tightened, her body clutching at him, pulling on him as she once again fell apart, pulling his orgasm from him as it ripped through him like fire in his veins. He let out a long groan as he stiffened and shuddered, feeling his body empty deep inside her. He moved through it, her walls still quivering around him and he felt her on every inch of his body.

 

He collapsed on top of her and she tightened her grip, hugging his body close.

 

“Wow...” she whispered against his neck.

 

They laid there for minutes trying to catch their breath and absorb what had happened.

 

Jughead slowly pulled out and went into the bathroom.

 

A short minute later he came over to Betty with a warm washcloth and cleaned her up.

 

He was about to go back into the bathroom when she grabbed his chin and pulled him down for a kiss.

 

“Thank you.” She smiled.

 

He kissed her again and then disappeared into the bathroom to clean himself.

 

Betty crawled under the covers and Jughead joined her. Neither of them bothered to put clothes on.

 

Betty’s head was resting on Jughead’s shoulder while he traced lazy circles on her back.

 

They fell asleep almost instantly.

 

 

When Betty woke up her back was against Jughead’s chest and he was pressing soft kisses on her shoulder.

 

“Hi.” He said smiling against her skin.

 

“Hi.” She said and turned around so she was facing him.

 

She let out a soft whimper when she realized how deliciously sore she was.

 

“Are you okay?” He asked, a look of concern on his face.

 

“Just a little sore.”

 

“I’m sorry.” He said and kissed her forehead.

 

“I wouldn’t change it for the world though.”

 

Jughead smiled and kissed her.

 

They spent the whole day eating junk foods and watching cheesy movies on Netflix.

 

 

The next few weeks went by slowly and boringly.

 

Jughead was constantly at work trying to finish at the current construction site before it was too cold outside.

 

Betty was busy studying for her winter exams and working at V’s.

 

They spent thanksgiving at Veronica’s house with Kevin and Joaquin.

 

 

The first snow of the year happened so Jughead couldn’t go to work and Betty’s classes had been cancelled.

 

They were sitting on the couch drinking hot chocolate, listening to Christmas music, and watching the snow fall outside.

 

“So, um, my mom called me yesterday.”

 

“Yeah? What’d she want?”

 

“Well she was talking about Christmas and said that I should come a week early so I can spend my birthday with her. I don’t know if you have plans with your dad or something but I was wondering if you’d maybe want to come to Riverdale with me and celebrate Christmas with my family?”

 

“You want me to spend Christmas with your family?”

 

“Only if you want to! I promise it won’t hurt my feelings if you say n-“

 

Jughead took her lips in a hard kiss, stopping her from saying anything else.

 

“I’d love to.”

 

Betty moved so she was straddling his lap and then grabbed his face in her hands.

 

“You sure? My family is kind of crazy...”

 

“Yes, I’m sure.”

 

“We’ll be leaving on the fourteenth and coming back on the twenty-eighth.”

 

“Okay. What do you want for your birthday?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“I’m serious, Betts. I want to get you something but you’re practically impossible to shop for.”

 

“Fine, you can take me to get a milkshake at Pop’s. It’s my favorite place in Riverdale.”

 

Jughead looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

 

“How about I buy lunch there as well.”

 

“Okay.”

 

She bent her head down kissed him again.

 

 

The fourteenth came fast and before they knew it they were putting their bags in the car and driving to Riverdale.

 

When they arrived at Polly and Jason’s house Chic and Melissa’s car was already there.

 

As they walked to the front door Betty laced her fingers through Jughead’s and squeezed his hand tightly.

 

She rang the doorbell and a few seconds later her mom was opening the door.

 

“Betty!” Alice said as she wrapped her arms around her daughter.

 

Jughead stood behind Betty waiting.

 

“Mom, this is Jughead.” She said stepping back and grabbing his hand again. “Jughead, this is my mom.”

 

“It’s nice to meet you Mrs. Cooper.” He said extending his arm to shake her hand.

 

“Please, call me Alice. Now get inside its freezing out here.”

 

Jason and Chic were sitting on the couch watching football with while Polly and Melissa were baking something in the kitchen.

 

They started to walk towards the living room and the girls in the kitchen followed them.

 

“Everyone meet Jughead! Jug, this is Jason Polly’s husband, my brother Chic, my sister Polly, and Melissa Chic’s wife.”

 

Everyone stood up and shook Jugheads hand and gave hugs to Betty.

 

They were all getting ready to sit back down when they heard little feet coming down the stairs.

 

“Aunt Betty!!” Carter said.

 

Betty ran over to the stairs and picked him up.

 

She kissed all over his face and he was letting out the sweetest giggles.

 

“Is Auntie Cheryl with you?” He asked moving his face away from hers. 

 

“No, but someone else is...” she said and Jughead walked over.

 

Carters face lit up.

 

“Do you remember Jughead from the FaceTime calls?”

 

“Yeah!” He said and reached for Jughead.

 

Jughead held his arms out and Betty handed Carter to him.

 

“I told you he likes you better...” she teased.

 

They walked back into the living room and sat on the couch.

 

It was family tradition to watch home movies the day before the persons birthday.

 

There wasn’t enough room left on the couch so Betty sat on Jugheads lap.

 

The first video Alice put on was from Betty’s fourteenth birthday party.

 

It started with Veronica and Betty singing karaoke.

 

They all watched the videos for hours until everyone was yawning and falling asleep.

 

Betty and Jughead went out to the car and grabbed their bags.

 

They stayed in the same room Betty had slept in when the twins were born.

 

Once they changed into their pajamas they crawled under the covers.

 

He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

 

She moved her head and kissed him goodnight.

 

 

Betty woke up to Jughead pressing kisses on her face and neck.

 

She moved a little bit and he smiled.

 

“Hi.”He said while brushing the flyaway hairs out of her face.

 

“Hi,” she whispered.

 

“Happy birthday!”

 

“Thank you!”

 

She gave him a tired kiss and then yawned.

 

“What time is it?”

 

“7:30. Your mom just peeked her head in and told me to wake you up. She said she made breakfast.”

 

“Is anyone awake?”

 

“I know Polly is awake because she was helping your mom but I’m not sure about anyone else.”

 

They laid there for a few more minutes and then they went downstairs.

 

Everyone was sitting at the table and stood up to give Betty a birthday hug.

 

True to family tradition, Alice made birthday pancakes.

 

When everyone finished eating they went in the living room to open presents.

 

Alice got her a new journal, Polly and Jason got her some organic body scrubs and lotions.

 

“I know you told me not to get you anything but I did anyways.” Jughead said while standing up to grab the small box off of the table.

 

She slowly opened it and saw the pair of blue topaz earrings.

 

Betty looked up at him with wide eyes.

 

“This is my grandmothers birthstone...” she said in an almost whisper.

 

“I know.” He said with a smile and she started to cry.

 

She quickly stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck, his coming around her waist to pull her into a tight hug.

 

“Thank you.” She mumbled against his neck.

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

She pulled her head away and he moved one of his hands to her face to wipe the tears away.

 

Betty smiled and kissed him.

 

They got lost in it for a moment and then Alice cleared her throat to remind them they weren’t alone.

 

Betty and Jughead sat back down.

 

“Do you have anything planned for tonight?” Betty asked her mom.

 

“Not really, we were going to order takeout from Pops for dinner but that’s it.”

 

“Okay. I think me and Jug were going to eat at Pops but we can just stop in for a milkshake and then bring food home instead.”

 

“That sounds great!”

 

They decided to watch some Christmas movies until it was time to eat.

 

A few hours later Betty and Jughead decided to walk to Pops.

 

When they entered the Chock’lit Shoppe the bell on the door rang and Pop Tate looked at them.

 

His face lit up with a big smile.

 

“Betty Cooper! How’s college been?”

 

“Hey Pop! It’s been really good, how’s the shoppe?”

 

“As good as ever! Now who’s this young man with you?”

 

“This is my boyfriend, Jughead.”

 

“It’s nice to meet you, so what brings you guys in today?”

 

“We’re going to have milkshakes for here and then ten burgers to go.”

 

“Alright, I know Ms Cooper wants a vanilla milkshake, but what about you?”

 

“I’ll have a chocolate milkshake.”

 

“Alright, I’ll bring them over!”

 

They went to sit in a booth and instead of sitting across from each other, they sat on the same side of the booth.

 

“I can see why this is your favorite place in Riverdale.”

 

“I used to come here every weekend with my dad. When he left, Veronica took his place.”

 

She rested her head on his shoulder and he kissed the top of her head.

 

Pop came over a few minutes later and set their milkshakes down.

 

“I’ll start your burgers now so their ready when you leave.”

 

“Thanks Pop.”

 

About thirty minutes later they finished their milkshakes and we’re heading back to Polly and Jason’s house.

 

“Let’s go the long way, I want to show you something.” She said grabbing his hand.

 

They made it to the edge of Sweetwater River.

 

“This was another place I went when I needed to escape.”

 

“It’s beautiful...”

 

She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest.

 

“Thank you for the earrings, they’re beautiful.”

 

“I’m really glad you like them. I really wanted to get you something and then I remembered you talking about your grandmother. I called your mom and asked what her birthstone was. She also told me her favorite color was blue. Her birthstone is topaz and there’s a blue topaz so it all kind of just worked out.”

 

“You’re incredible!”

 

He smiled and she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him.

 

She pulled away a few minutes later.

 

“The food is definitely getting cold.”

 

They both laughed and continued walking.

 

Chic, Melissa, and Carter came over and they all ate and told stories about Betty when she was younger.

 

 

Over the next week Jughead was welcomed into the family.

 

On Christmas Eve, everyone stayed the night at Chic and Melissa’s house so they could watch Carter open presents on Christmas morning.

 

Once Carter opened all of his toys it was the adults turn to open presents.

 

Alice had gotten a bunch of cook books, Polly and Jason got stuff for the twins, and chic and Melissa got house decor because they just remodeled their house.

 

Betty handed Jughead his present and he was very surprised when he opened it.

 

She got him a brand new MacBook because his was getting old and not working.

 

Jughead handed her an unwrapped jewelry box.

 

She opened the box and saw a silver chain with a small blue topaz heart hanging from it.

 

“Jug...” she said trying to hold back her tears. “I love it.”

 

She gave him a tight hug and then took the necklace out of the box, handing it to Jughead.

 

He put it on her and she got up to show her sister who was eagerly waiting.

 

A few hours later all of the guys went to go pick up the food from the caterer.

 

“Hey Betty, are you felling alright?” Polly asked, sitting next to her on the couch.

 

“Not really. I’ve been super nauseous and I’ve had really bad cramps the past few days. At first I thought it was my period but this is a way different feeling.”

 

“Are you having any other symptoms?”

 

“Not really, I am super tired...”

 

“I know you probably don’t want to tell me, but have you and Jughead done it without protection? Because you’re having the same symptoms I had when I first found out I was pregnant with the twins...”

 

“We have...”

 

“Maybe You should take a test, just in case. You’re probably not but at least we can rule it out. I have some tests in the bathroom upstairs.”

 

“I guess it won’t hurt...”

 

They went upstairs and Polly grabbed a test from her bathroom and brought it to Betty in the guest bathroom.

 

“Do you want me to stay with you?”

 

“No, I’ll be okay. Thank you.”

 

Polly smiled and closed the door as she left.

 

Betty peed on the pregnancy test and set it face down on the counter.

 

She paced around the bathroom until the timer on her phone went off.

 

She sat on the floor against the the counter.

 

Betty reaches up behind herself and grabbed the test with her eyes closed.

 

“Okay. 3... 2... 1...”

 

She opened her eyes and turned the turned the test around to see the one word that would change her life.

 

Pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!!
> 
> Thank you for reading chapter 5 of Just Like First Love!
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on instagram @bugheads.biscuts or tumblr @bugheadsbiscuts for updates on this story!


	6. Oh Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter goes through the course of nine months so there are a lot of time jumps. If anything is confusing, feel free to comment, dm me on instagram, or send an ask on tumblr!
> 
> Enjoy! <3

The boys got back with the food and they set it all on the island.

“Hey, where’s Betty? Is she still not feeling well?” Jughead asked.

“She went upstairs a little while ago. I think she’s still up there.” Alice said.

Jughead made his way up the stairs and heard her crying in the bathroom.

“Betty?” He asked, knocking lightly on the door. “You alright in there?”

“I, umm... yeah. I’m fine...”

“Can I come in?”

Betty quickly shoved the pregnancy test under the bath mat.

“Yeah.”

Jughead opened the door and immediately sat down on the ground next to her.

He pulled her into his lap and she hugged him tightly.

“What’s going on?”

Betty pulled away from his chest and he wiped the tears off of her cheeks.

“I’m... well, we’re... ummm...” she said and let out a frustrated huff.

“Hey, it’s okay, take your time.”

“I’m pregnant, Jughead.” She reaches under the mat and handed the pregnancy test to him.

His eyes widened and dropped to the test, then to her stomach 

“What?...” he whispered.

“I’m so sorry, Juggie.” She sobbed, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him again. 

He pulled her closer and kissed the side of her head.

“Please don’t be sorry...”

“Are you mad?” She asked against his neck.

“No. I’m just.... confused. How did this happen?”

“It’s all my fault. When I went to my doctor, he suggested that I get an IUD because I’m sexually active and he didn’t want me to forget to take the pill. I guess we didn’t wait long enough...”

He didn’t say anything and just looked at the test in his shaky hand.

“I know we’re not ready and we don’t have hardly any money-“

“I got a promotion at work.” He interrupted.

“What?!”

“Well, you remember when we were FaceTiming and my boss needed me? He told me that I’m his best worker so I got promoted to be the leader of my crew. It doesn’t pay a whole lot more but it’ll definitely make a difference.”

“I really want to keep this baby... our baby.” She whispered.

“Me too.”

He looked up into her eyes and she rested her forehead on his.

“We’re going to be parents... oh my god! We’re going to be parents!” She said.

They both laughed and she moved her mouth to cover his.

Betty cupped his face and deepened the kiss, sliding her tongue across his bottom lip.

She felt him start to harden underneath her and instinctively rolled her hips, moaning into his mouth.

“Betts...”

Her mouth moved across his jaw and down his neck.

“We need to stop... I want your family to actually like me. I already got you pregnant, I don’t think they want you and me doing it in the bathroom on Christmas.”

She laughed and stood up.

“You’re right...”

He stood and leaned against the counter.

“Ready to go downstairs?” She asked.

“I’m going to need a minute,” He said, gesturing to the bulge in his pants.

She giggled and they waited until he could calm himself down. 

They walked down the stairs, hands interlocked.

Polly rushes over to them and stood in front of Betty.

Betty just shook her head ‘yes’ and Polly began to cry and hugged her sister.

A few minutes later she let go of Betty and hugged Jughead.

When the three of them were done crying and hugging they turned to the kitchen and everyone was staring at them in confusion.

Betty took Jugheads hand again and they walked towards her family.

“Elizabeth, what’s going on?” Alice asked.

“We’re pregnant!” 

“Oh my god!” Alice sobbed.

Everyone hugged Betty and Jughead.

Not even an hour later they were all sitting around the dinner table eating Christmas dinner.

 

As soon as they went back to New York, Betty planned a doctors appointment and they found out that she was 8 weeks along.

They were cuddled up on the couch watching the snow pile up on the roofs of neighboring buildings.

“Hey, Betts?”

“Yeah?”

“I know you can almost move back into your apartment with Kevin, but I’ve been thinking that you’d maybe want to stay living here?”

“Permanently?” She asked as she sat up and looked at him in surprise.

“Well... yeah. We could move your stuff out of the extra room and turn it into a nursery for the baby.”

“I’d love to!”

He smiled and kissed her softly.

“So when are we going to tell Kevin and Veronica?” She asked.

“Maybe on New Years? Toni will be here so it’ll kind of be like knocking two birds out with one stone.”

“Sounds like a plan!”

 

A few days later on New Year’s Eve, everyone met up at Veronica’s apartment.

Veronica had been kind enough to invite Sweet Pea and Fangs because Jughead had mentioned they didn’t have any plans.

It was just a big party to ring in the new year with all of the people they loved.

“Hey, Betty. Can we talk for a minute?” Kevin asked, leaving Joaquin with Jughead to talk about work.

“Of course, what’s up?”

“So me and Joaquin were talking and we want to move in together. I know we are roommates and stuff but...”

“That’s fine Kevin. Actually, it’s more than fine. Me and Jughead were talking about moving in together but I wanted to talk to you. Maybe you and Joaquin can take over our apartment.”

“That would literally be perfect! But are you sure you and Jughead are ready to live together permanently? I know you’ve been staying there for the last few months but actually moving in is a way bigger deal.”

“I know, but I think we can handle it.”

Kevin gave her a smile and walked over to the food table. 

Betty was about to follow him but a familiar pair of arms wrapped around her waist from behind.

“How are you feeling?” He whispered.

“I’m a little nauseous but I’ll be okay.”

“Have you eaten anything?”

“Not yet. Literally nothing looks appetizing right now. The soup smells really good though so I’ll have some when it’s done.”

“Alright. Let me know if you need anything, okay?”

“I will.” She said as she turned around in his arms so she was facing him.

“Thank you for being so sweet. I know this whole situation isn’t really ideal and-“

He cut her off by giving her a soft, sweet kiss that made her melt into him.

“Calm down lovebirds, we still have three hours until the ball drops.” Veronica said walking past them.

They all sat and caught up on each other’s lives.

When the clock hit 11:55 Veronica walked around and passed out glasses of champagne.

Betty took a glass and then immediately put it back on the tray, remembering she can’t have alcohol.

“What’s wrong, B? You love champagne.” 

“I can’t have it...”

“What? Are you doing alright?”

“I’m incredible, actually.”

Betty looked at Jughead and he smiled and gave her a small nod.

“I’m pregnant!” 

Veronica almost dropped her glass and Kevin quickly took it from her and set it on the coffee table.

Before she knew it everyone was hugging her and Jughead and they heard people screaming the countdown on the tv.

10...

9...

8...

7...

6...

5...

They all pulled away from the hug and focused on the tv.

4...

3...

2...

1...

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!” They all shouted.

Kevin and Joaquin kissed.

Veronica kissed Sweet Pea's cheek and Toni did the same with Fangs.

Jughead pulled Betty close and kissed her with a smile.

Their kiss lasted a little longer than everyone else’s and everyone just stood and watched them.

“That can’t be good for the baby.” Toni laughed.

Jughead pulled away and Betty rested her forehead on his shoulder.

“Shut up Topaz.”

Everyone laughed and then they sat and watched the live performances on tv.

“So are we just not going to talk about it or what?” Kevin asked.

Betty looked at him and furrowed her brows.

“You just told us that you’re pregnant and now you’re not going to say anything else?”

“There’s not much else to say, Kev.”

“Well, how far along are you?”

“Eight weeks.”

“What are you going to do about college?”

“The semester will be over before I give birth so I’m going to finish on campus. Then I’ll probably take a break year and then do online courses. Jugheads already doing the online courses so that’ll be perfect.”

“Was the sex good?” 

“KEVIN!” She said and smacked his arm.

“I’m just curious...”

“I thought it was pretty fucking amazing.” Jughead said with a smirk.

She smacked his arm and gave him an angry glare.

“What? You disagree?”

“Well... no...”

“Then what’s the issue?”

“It’s just a personal thing that I don’t think all of our friends need to know.”

“Okay, I’m sorry. I just didn’t think it was that big of a deal...”

“It’s whatever. I’m really tired so I think I’m going to go home.”

Betty got up and hugged everyone, saying her goodbyes.

Jughead got up and followed her to the door.

“Betts, I’m sorry. Please stay.”

“I really just want to go home and sleep. I’ll see you later.”

She gave him a soft peck on the cheek and then left Veronica’s apartment.

Jughead took his beanie off and ran his fingers through his hair.

Toni walked over to him.

“You alright?” She asked.

“Not really.”

“Go after her.” She said softly. “I’ll stay here tonight and I’ll get an Uber or something tomorrow.”

Jughead hugged her and waved goodbye to everyone.

He pushed the button on the elevator and was surprised when Betty was standing inside of it.

“What’re you doing?” He asked as he got in the elevator.

“You have the keys.”

“Oh...”

“What’re you doing?”

“I was going to get you.”

“Oh.”

The elevator ride was quite long because Veronica’s apartment was on the top floor so they stood in silence for silence for a few moments.

“I’m really sorry.” He whispered.

“It’s my fault. I definitely overreacted.”

“No, I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“How about we forget about it and just put all of the blame on Kevin.” She said with a laugh.

“Sounds good to me.”

They walked out to Jugheads truck and he opened her door.

He got in on the driver's side and they headed home.

His truck had a bench seat so she scooted close to him and rested her head on his arm.

“It was pretty amazing.” She whispered.

He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

When they arrived at their apartment building, Betty was sleeping.

“Wake up, baby. We’re home.”

Betty didn’t budge so he ended up carrying her to their apartment and tucking her in their bed.

He kissed her forehead and then moved down to kiss her belly.

He crawled in the bed next to her and fell asleep while tracing small circles on her stomach.

 

Betty was ten weeks and her pregnancy symptoms were at their worst.

Jughead had planned a nice evening for Valentine’s Day but she was too sick to leave the bathroom.

“I’m sorry.” She said wiping her tears away and leaning her head against the sink cabinet.

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll cancel the reservation and we can reschedule at a later date when you’re feeling better, okay?” He said sitting on the bathroom floor next to her and brushing the flyaway hairs out of her face.

“Do you even know how incredible you are?”

“You’ve told me a few times.” He said with a smile.

They ended up cuddling on the couch watching hallmark Valentines movies.

 

Five weeks later, Betty’s nausea finally subsided and she officially had a baby bump.

She officially couldn’t fit in any of her pants and she had that realization a few days prior.

“Jug!” She yelled.

He ran into the bedroom and saw her standing with her jeans halfway on.

“What’s going on?”

“None of my pants fit. This is my fourth pair of jeans!” She said trying to zip them.

“You’re going to hurt yourself if you keep trying to zip those.”

She let out a frustrated breath and sat on the bed.

They had decided to go to the store and bought a bunch of super stretchy maternity clothes.

Now that Betty was in her second trimester and her symptoms were getting less intense, they were finally able to plan their Valentine’s date.

Jughead had made the reservations at a restaurant that was about half an hour from their apartment.

Their reservation was for six so they started getting ready around four.

Jughead put on a pair of dress pants and a white button-up shirt and he was ready to go.

Betty and Veronica went out shopping a few days before and found the perfect dress that would fit over belly.

It was a loose fitting deep burgundy sun dress that had a lace layer on top of the solid fabric.

She wore her topaz earrings and necklace every day and she was happy to see that the blue gem looked nice with the deep color of her dress.

She curled her hair and left it down, flowing over her shoulders. 

Betty put on light makeup and then looked at herself in the full length mirror on the back of their bedroom door.

She turned to the side and put a hand over her stomach.

Her stomach was growing rapidly and the whole situation was becoming very real.

When she walked out of the bedroom, Jughead stood up from the couch and couldn’t help but let his eyes look her up and down.

“Wow,” He said, walking to her and sliding his hands across her stomach. “You look beautiful!”

“Thank you! You look extremely handsome.”

He smiled and leaned his head down to kiss her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. 

A few moments later, Jughead pulled away and rested his forehead on hers.

“We should probably get going... if we don’t stop kissing I’m just going to take you into our bedroom and we’ll miss our reservations.”

She laughed and slid into her matching sandals and then they left.

They arrived just on time for their reservation and were immediately seated at a table.

”Everything looks incredible! I have no idea what to get.” Betty said.

”They have plenty of pasta options if that's what you're still craving.”

So far, Betty’s main craving was pasta and they had eaten a large abundance of it over the past few weeks.

Jughead had no idea there were so many different pasta dishes.

The waiter came around with their drinks a few minutes after they were seated.

“You two look absolutely stunning tonight! If you don’t mind me asking, what’s the big occasion?” The waiter asked.

“A late Valentines Day.” Jughead said.

The waiter raised an eyebrow, trying to understand.

“I was having really bad morning sickness on Valentines Day so we rescheduled our date.” Betty said with a laugh.

The waiter smiled and then noticed her stomach.

“Oh my! Well, congratulations on your baby!”

“Thank you!” She said.

“So what can I get you two to eat tonight?”

“I’ll have the steak, medium well.” Jughead said.

“And I’ll have the chicken Alfredo.”

“Alright! I’ll have it out to you shortly!”

The waiter disappeared into the kitchen and Jughead smiled at Betty.

“This place is beautiful, Jug. What made you decide on coming here?” 

“When I was little, my grandfather would bring my grandmother here every Valentines Day until she passed away.”

“Always one for sentiment.” She said with a smile.

He returned her smile and held her hand on top of the table.

“Does your grandfather live close to here?” she asked.

”Yeah, about five minutes up the road. My dad moved in with him a few years ago because he's starting to get up there in age.”

”Do you want to go see them after dinner? We still haven’t told them I’m pregnant and I feel like that’s something they should probably know...”

“You sure you want to meet my dad? My grandfather would be more than thrilled to meet you but my dad... probably not so much.”

“You met my biggest monster now it’s time for me to meet yours.”

“I don’t know...”

“I can handle it.” She said putting her other hand on top of their interlocked hands.

“Okay.”

She smiled at him and their food showed up a few minutes later.

Once they finished eating and Jughead payed the bill, they went out to his truck.

“You’re sure you want to do this?” He asked.

“Yes.” She stated.

About ten minutes later, they arrived at Jugheads grandfathers small trailer home.

Jughead knocked on the door and let out a deep breath.

Betty grabbed his hand and slightly hid behind him to hide her stomach.

A few moments later, the door was opened by Jugheads dad.

“Jughead?”

“Hey, dad! Can we come in?”

It wasn’t until Jughead said ‘we’ that FP noticed there was a woman standing with his son.

“Of course! Take a seat on the couch and I’ll go get Pops.”

Betty and Jughead sat on the couch, hands still locked together.

Betty could feel his hand trembling in hers and she squeezed it tightly.

She brought her other hand up to his face and he turned his face the other way.

“Hey,” She said trying to make him face her. “Look at me Jughead.”

He quickly blinked and allowed her to guide his head to look at her.

“It’s going to be okay.”

“What if it’s not?” He asked with a shaky voice.

“What do you mean?”

“You’re about to see my father and how he is. I don’t want you to think I’m going to be that kind of a father to our child.”

“Oh my god, Jug! I know you and I know that you’re going to be an incredible dad.”

He leaned into her hand and smiled.

“You’re going to be a dad?” FP asked coming out of the little hallway with Pops.

Jughead quickly turned and his heart started racing.

“Well, ummm... yeah.” He said.

“What the hell were you thinking, boy?! Knocking up some girl you just met!”

“She’s not ‘some girl’ dad!”

Pops sat in his recliner chair and FP walked to stand in front of Betty and Jughead.

Jughead stood up and stepped slightly in front of Betty, as if he was trying to shield her

“I love Betty!”

Betty’s heart slightly squeezed at the sentiment.

They hadn’t actually said ‘I love you’ to each other but they both knew that they did.

“Like hell you do. You just feel bad that you knocked her up and now you feel obligated to stay with her.”

Jughead went still and the angry fire in his eyes lit up.

Betty quickly stood up and walked around FP and towards the door.

“I’ll be in the truck.” She whispered trying to hold her tears back.

Before Jughead could hell for her she had exited the trailer and the door shut.

“Thank you, dad. I really appreciate that.” He said sarcastically.

“I’m just stating facts, Jughead.”

“No you’re not! I actually love someone, who loves me back, for the first time in my life and you probably just ruined it.”

“Boys stop!” Pops said. “FP, give me a minute alone with my grandson.”

FP went down the hall and into his bedroom.

Jughead sat on the coffee table and ran a hand through his hair.

“You know, Jug, your dad was way out of line. I can tell you love that woman very much, so go ahead and take her home. Call me and maybe we can make some dinner plans? I’d love to get to know her.”

“Thank you Pops!” 

Jughead gave his grandfather a hug and then left the trailer.

Betty was sitting on the bottom porch step crying.

He sat next to her and hugged her close.

“I’m so sorry.” He whispered in her hair.

She didn’t say anything and just cuddled into his side and cried.

A long while later she calmed down and they got into the truck and started to head home.

They sat in silence for the whole ride and stayed that way until they entered their apartment.

“Did you mean what you said to your dad?” She asked.

“I kind of said a lot...”

“What you said about me being the first person that loves you as much as you love them, did you mean that?”

He wasn’t surprised that she had heard that even though she was outside.

Jughead had practically screamed it in his fathers face and was surprised there weren’t any noise complaints.

He walked in front of her and grabbed her face in both of his hands.

“I meant it so much.”

She brought her hands up to wrap around his wrists, keeping his hands on her face.

“I’m in love with you, Betty Cooper.”

A tear slipped out of her eye and he wiped it away with his thumb.

“I’m in love with you too.” She whispered.

Before she could even think, Jugheads mouth was covering hers in the most passionate kiss she had ever experienced.

He slowly backed her towards the bedroom and pulled away, resting his forehead on hers.

She noticed a flicker in the corner of her eye and turned her head to look around their room.

There were candles everywhere, strawberries on the nightstand, and rose petals sprinkled on the bed.

Betty let out a small laugh and then looked at him.

“How’d you manage to do this?” She asked.

“I may or may not have called a Ms Veronica Lodge and told her to turn our room into a romantic scene.”

She laughed again and then kissed him.

“I love you.” She said with a smile.

“I love you too.” He said as he backed her towards the bed and unzipped her dress.

She pushed it off of her shoulders and it pooled at her feet.

She leaned back so she was laying on the bed.

He watched her and his heart skipped a beat at the sight in front of him.

Her hair way sprawled around her head like a golden halo and she was clad in only white lace panties.

The way he was looking at her made the heat pool between her legs.

The moved over her so he was settled in between her legs.

She didn’t bother with the buttons on his shirt and just pulled it over his head.

Her hands slid down his bare chest and she went to undo his belt.

Betty tugged his pants down and he stepped out of them, taking her mouth in a heated kiss.

“God, you’re so beautiful,” he whispered, lifting a hand and trailing the back of it down between her breasts to her rounded stomach.

“Please Juggie,” she pleaded. He lifted his head and let his mouth trail down her neck.

“What do you want, Betts,” he murmured against her skin and she shivered when his tongue dragged down to her chest.

“Touch me,” she whimpered.

“Where?” He asked kissing everywhere except where he knew she wanted him to.

“Everywhere,” she shuddered. His hand moved up the inside of her thigh and gently brushed over the lace between her legs. His tongue swirled around her pebbled nipple and she gasped and arched into him, needing more. He took her in his mouth and suckled as his hand slipped inside her lace and he groaned against her skin.

“You’re so wet baby,” he murmured, his mouth moving across to the other breast. Betty clutched the sheets as his fingers found her clit, circling gently and then moving down and slowly slipping inside her.

“Jug...” she moaned.

He suddenly pulled his finger back, moving down until he was kneeling between her thighs. He smiled down at her and she was flushed and dazed and he slowly pulled her panties off and tossed them on the floor. 

He lifted her foot and undid the sandal that was still strapped to her foot and kissed her ankle as he slipped it off. He did the same to the other and then kissed his way up her leg. 

His hands were slowly parting her thighs, pushing her legs up and apart until she lay open to him.

Jughead didn’t tease, he just raked his tongue heavily over her and she bucked against him, a sob falling from her mouth. He did it again and she bucked again and he held her still with his hands, his tongue swirling around her swollen nub.

“You taste so fucking good,” he groaned and she arched her body, her whole body tensing like a bow at his tongue and words. He moved lower and pushed inside her, his tongue swirling, tasting, pressing deep and she clenched her hand in his hair, trying to press closer. He moved back up to her clit and he thrust two fingers inside her and she cried out, her legs starting to shake. His tongue moved over her again and again and when his teeth raked her clit lightly she dug her foot into his back, pressing closer. “Come for me baby,” he groaned, and latching his mouth to her, sucking hard and she fell apart, his name echoing around the room.

He kissed his way back up her body while she calmed down.

“Are you okay?” He asked resting his forehead on hers.

She shook her head and smiled.

“I love you!”

“I love you too!” He said and then kissed her again.

She could still taste herself on his tongue and she whimpered into his mouth.

He moved down her neck again and was about to move further but she pulled him back up.

“I just need you inside of me.”

“Fucking hell.” He muttered.

She moved her hands down his chest and pulled his boxers down.

Jughead slid himself through her slickness and then thrust into her, hard.

He suddenly pulled out and laid down next to her.

He grabbed her and moved her so she was sitting on top of him.

His hands rested on her waist and she slowly slid back and forth on him.

“God I love you,” He said and she just bit her lip, smiling down at him as she slid down until he was buried deep inside her. She let her head fall back, moaning at the delicious feel of him stretching her.

“I love you too,” she said and he groaned as her slick heat rose and fell on him. He kissed her passionately, his arms holding her steady, helping her move. She locked her eyes on his, the blue storm in his making her body tremble and shake. She felt her body begin to tighten again and she whimpered, closing her eyes. “Look at me,” he whispered. She opened them again and held his gaze, resting her forehead on his.

She couldn’t help but close the space in between their mouths as she kissed him.

He tightened his grip on her hips and trust up into her.

She fell apart clenching around him, causing his own release. 

Betty collapsed on top of him and he held her tightly, whispering sweet nothings against her neck.

When she calmed down enough she rolled off of him and curled into his side.

“Happy Valentines Day, my love.” She whispered right before falling asleep.

 

A few weeks later, Betty was sitting on the couch watching tv when the baby kicked for the first time.

Jughead was just walking in the door from work.

“Come over here, quick!” She said motioning him over.

He sat next to her and she grabbed his hand and put it on her stomach.

They sat feeling her stomach for a few moments until the baby stopped kicking.

Jughead bent down and kissed her stomach and she couldn’t help the big smile that spread across her face.

He sat up straight and she ran her fingers through his hair.

“I love you!” She said.

“I love you!”

He leaned forward and pressed a sweet kiss to her mouth.

 

Two weeks later, when Betty was twenty weeks, they had their mid pregnancy appointment.

Betty laid on the table and the doctor started the ultrasound.

“Have you decided whether you want to know the gender?” The doctor asked.

“Wait, we can find that out now?” Betty asked.

“Yes ma’am!”

Betty looked up at Jughead and grabbed his hand.

“I want to know,” she whispered to him.

“Me too!” 

She turned back to the doctor and squeezed Jugheads hand a little tighter.

The doctor smiled at them and moved the probe across Betty’s stomach.

“Are you ready?”

Both Betty and Jughead took a deep breath and then shook their heads.

“Ms. Cooper and Mr. Jones, you are going to have a little baby girl!”

Betty smiled and started to cry and Jughead did the same.

“I’ll give you two a moment, I’m going to go get the printouts.”

The doctor left and Betty pulled Jughead down and hugged him.

He pulled away and they wiped the tears off of each other’s faces.

“We’re having a girl!” Betty said.

“Now I have two girls to take care of!”

She laughed and kissed him.

 

As soon as they told everyone the gender, Veronica and Kevin insisted on throwing the baby shower.

“Guys calm down, my baby shower won’t happen until I’m like 38 weeks. That’s four and a half months from now.”

“That gives us plenty of time to plan!” Veronica said.

“You really don’t need to throw me a baby shower...”

“Yes we do!” Kevin insisted.

“So I don’t get a say in my own baby shower?”

“Nope! You just need to go home and relax, we’ll plan everything.” Veronica said.

 

As promised, when Betty was 38 weeks, Kevin and Veronica had set up an extravagant baby shower at Veronica’s apartment.

When Betty and Jughead walked in there was pink and silver decorations covering the apartment.

Veronica ran to the door and hugged Betty as tight as she could even though Betty’s stomach was quite large.

“V, this is incredible!” She said.

Veronica let go of Betty and hugged Jughead.

“What do you think?” V asked.

“It’s very... pink. Beautiful, but pink.”

“Well, you’re having a girl! What else did you expect?”

“I expected pink but your apartment looks like it belongs to a fairy princess.”

Betty laughed and laced her finger through his while she looked around.

There were pink and gray balloon bouquets in all of the corners and pink and gray streamers hanging from the ceiling.

Kevin had planned a bunch of themed games and Veronica got food and desserts catered.

All of Betty’s family flew in for the baby shower and would be staying until after the birth.

Toni also came because her classes ended and she really wanted to be there for the birth.

Cheryl, Joaquin, Fangs, and Sweet Pea were also in attendance.

They all sat down and Betty and Jughead started opening presents.

Betty opened the first box and saw a few incredibly cute onesies that Kevin had bought.

“Oh my god, Kev! This is the cutest thing I’ve ever seen!” She said, pulling out the small pink tutu.

When they finished opening presents, Veronica put all of the food out and everyone ate.

Betty got up and went to the bathroom while Jughead made her plate.

“OH MY GOD!” She yelled. 

Jughead and Alice ran to the bathroom and opened the door.

Betty was looking down at the ground so their eyes followed and they saw the large puddle.

“I think my water just broke...” she said.

Alice grabbed a towel from behind the door and threw it on the ground and Jughead grabbed her hand and led her out of the bathroom.

Everyone was standing in the kitchen and staring at them.

“Looks like we’re having a baby today!” Betty said.

“You should probably get to the hospital! Don’t worry about the mess, I’ll take care of it.” Veronica said to Alice.

“I’ll see you all soon!” 

Alice, Jughead, and Betty all headed out of the apartment and Alice went ahead of them so she could pull the car up in front of the building.

“Wow! We’re going to have a baby today...”

She smiled at him.

“I love you!”

“I love you too!”

At that moment, Betty started to feel a contraction and they stood until it passed.

“Ready to go have this baby?” He asked.

“I’m so ready!”

She kissed his cheek and then they were on their way to the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter left!
> 
> Thank you for reading chapter 5 of Just Like First Love!
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on instagram @bugheads.biscuts or tumblr @bugheadsbiscuts for updates on this story!


	7. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe that this is the final chapter! I literally love this story so much and I’m quite sad that it’s come to an end. You all have given me so much love and support on this story and I seriously could not be any more grateful! This was my first fanfic and it will always have a special place in my heart. I went all out on the fluff factor in this chapter and I think I gave myself a cavity while writing it. Thank you all for coming on this lovely journey with me!
> 
> Enjoy!! <3

After an agonizing 14 hour labor, Betty and Jughead were officially parents to a beautiful baby girl.

She had blonde curls like her mom and bright blue eyes like her dad.

“She’s gorgeous!” Betty sobbed as the nurse put they baby on her chest.

“Just like her mom.” Jughead said, wiping the sweat soaked hair off of Betty’s forehead. “You did so good! I’m so proud of you, love.”

“I love her so much, Jug.” She whispered while looking up at him. “I love _you_ so much.”

“I love you too. Both of you.”

“Thank you!”

“For what?” He asked, running his fingers through her hair.

“For loving me. And giving me a family. And for just being you.”

Jughead quickly blinked his tears away when there was a light knock on the door.

“That’s probably my mom. Come in!” Betty said.

The door crept open and instead of it being the middle aged blonde woman they were expecting, it was a fairly tall dark haired man with an older man by his side.

“Pops? Dad?”

“Hey Jug! Toni called and told us that your girl was going into labor, but clearly you’re a little bit past the whole labor part.” FP said.

“Yeah, she was born just about an hour ago. Do you want to hold her Pops?” Betty asked.

“Oh I’d love to!”

Pops sat down on the couch next to Betty’s hospital bed and Jughead handed his baby girl to his grandfather.

“Wow she’s incredible! She’s the perfect mix of you two. I can’t believe I’m a great grandfather because of I’m being completely honest, I didn’t think I’d live long enough for it to happen.”

“Well I’m really glad you did, Pops.”

FP walked over and sat on the couch next to Pops.

“Do you want to hold her, Mr Jones?” Betty asked.

FP looked up in surprise and said, “I’d love to, but are you sure? I was a real jerk to you before.”

“Of course I’m sure! Yeah you said some not so nice things about me, but that was in the past and I don’t hold grudges. Now hold your baby granddaughter!!”

Pops handed the baby FP and smiled.

“She really is beautiful. Does she have a name yet?”

“We have a few ideas but we’re still trying to figure out what name suits her.” Jughead said, sitting on the edge of Betty’s bed and putting his arm around her.

“For the moment she’s just baby girl Jones.” Betty added.

“Baby girl Jones?” Jughead asked.

“Yeah!” She said with a smile. “I told the nurse to change it from Cooper to Jones when you were in the bathroom. I want her to have your last name, if that’s okay?”

“Of course it’s okay, baby. I love you!”

“I love you too!”

Jughead leaned in to give her a kiss but stopped when she yawned.

“I’m sorry to cut you’re visit short dad, but I think Betty needs some sleep.”

“Oh it’s no problem! It was really nice to see the both of you. We’ll keep in touch I hope?”

“Definitely! Maybe you can come over to our apartment sometime and hang out with our little princess.”

“We’d love that!”

Pops and FP left the hospital and Betty called the nurse in so she could take their baby to the nursery.

 

When Betty woke up a few hours later she was completely alone.

She grabbed her phone off of the table next to her and sent a text to Jughead.

_B: Where are you?_

He responded almost instantly.

**_J: I went home to grab the diaper bag and I was going to drive your car back to the hospital but I can’t find the keys._ **

_B: They aren’t on the key hook? That’s the last place I saw them._

**_J: I didn’t even check there..._ **

**_J: Okay, I got them. I’m leaving now!_ **

_B: You’re such a dork :P_

There was a light knock on the door and then it opened.

One of the nurses was pushing the baby in the portable bed and the other was looking over Betty’s papers.

“Mrs Betty Jones?” She asked.

“Oh! Umm, it’s actually Cooper. Betty Cooper.”

Betty corrected the nurse but she couldn’t help but notice how much she liked being called Mrs Jones.

“Oh dear! I’m so sorry! I was just looking at your daughters papers and I got a little mixed up.”

“It’s totally fine! I’m not going to lie, I kind of enjoyed how it sounded.”

The nurse giggled.

“It seems like she’s hungry, are you ready to try breastfeeding?”

“I guess so... Is it normal to be nervous?”

“Most first time mothers are, but I’m sure you’ll do just fine.” The nurse said as she placed the baby on Betty’s chest.

A few minutes went by but the baby wouldn’t latch.

“It’s normal for this to happen. I’m going to come back in an hour and we’ll try again. Feel free to try while I’m gone and don’t get nervous if she won’t latch.”

“Okay, thank you.”

 

A little while later Jughead walked into the room and Betty burst into tears.

“Baby what’s wrong?” He asked as he dropped the diaper bag on the floor and walked over to her.

“One of the nurses came in and we tried breastfeeding but she wouldn’t latch...” Betty choked out.

“Okay... Why are you crying about it?”

“I’m a terrible mother!” She sobbed.

“Oh my god baby no you’re not! You’re a great mother!” He said as he sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug.

“What kind of ‘great mother’ can’t even feed her own baby?!”

“It’s not you’re fault that she won’t latch. This is a normal parenting issue and we’re parents now, baby!”

She smiled into his chest and wiped her eyes.

“I’m sorry. I don’t even know why I’m crying to be quite honest. A few minutes ago I was just staring at her and I burst into tears. Like, we made that beautiful little human and I just can’t wrap my brain around it.”

“I know how you’re feeling. On my way back from the apartment I was thinking about how we get to take her home and love forever and ever. And then I thought about how that means I’ll love you forever and ever. That made me really happy!”

Betty smiled and put her head on his shoulder.

“You wanna know something?” He asked.

“Sure.”

“I’m gonna marry you someday, Betty Cooper.”

“When that day comes, I promise I’ll say yes.”

 

They had dozed off curled up together and they were woken up by their baby crying.

“I think she’s hungry, Jug.”

Jughead got up and handed the baby to Betty.

She tried for a few minutes but she still wouldn’t latch.

“It’s okay baby, take a deep breath and try again.”

Betty switched their baby from one side to the other.

Suddenly Betty felt the pressure in her chest start to release and she noticed that the baby has latched.

“Oh my god! She latched Jug!”

Jughead smiles and kissed the top of Betty’s head.

“I told you it’d happen!”

 

A few hours later, Cheryl, Polly, Alice, Veronica, Kevin, Joaquin, and Toni were all gathered in the hospital room because Betty and Jughead had finally picked a name.

“Okay everyone, we would like to introduce you to Juliet Mae Jones!” Betty announced.

The room erupted in squeals and awes.

Juliet was held and adored by everyone in the room as Betty and Jughead watched.

“She’s the luckiest little girl in the whole world.” Betty whispered.

“Yeah she is.” He whispered back.

 

Life with a newborn progressively got easier for Betty and Jughead as the months went by.

Alice had stayed with them for the first week and as much as she annoyed Betty, the help was greatly appreciated.

Juliet was three months old and she was an absolute angel, both figuratively and literally.

It was Halloween and Veronica has insisted on buying the cutest costume for Juliet.

“Nobody’s even going to see her, V. There’s no point in spending all of that money on a costume.”

“Please?!? You said you were bringing her to my party, right? People will see her there and she’ll look so adorable!”

“Ugh, fine. But I’m not doing this because you nagged, I’m doing it because I want to...”

“Whatever.” Veronica said with an eye roll.

When Betty got home Jughead was laying on the couch watching tv while holding their sleeping daughter.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get sick of coming home and seeing you two.” Betty said with a smile.

“We misses you!”

Betty leaned down to give him a soft kiss.

“So how was shopping with Ronnie?” He asked.

“Pretty good. We got a costume for Bug.”

“Really? I thought you didn’t want to get a costume for her.”

“I didn’t. I saw this and I tried to resist but I couldn’t.” Betty said as she pulled the little costume out of the bag.

“That is the cutest thing I’ve ever seen!”

“Fatherhood has made you such a softie!” Betty giggled.

Everyone at the party loved Juliet’s little angel outfit and she gave them her best smiles.

 

When Juliet was six months old her bubbly personality started to come out.

She was sitting in the high chair while Betty was feeding her some mashed banana and making plane noises.

Juliet giggled at the sound every time and Betty couldn’t keep the smile off of her face.

At that moment Jughead walked into the apartment.

“Finally, you’re home! I have to pee so bad I think I’m going to explode so would you please keep feeding her?”

“Yeah, of course!”

Betty ran to the bathroom and Jughead tried to feed Juliet but she wouldn’t eat it.

“Come on, Bug. Mommy said you’re hungry.”

After a few minutes of trying Betty came back out and sat next to Jughead.

“Why isn’t she eating?” He asked.

“You’re not making plane noises.”

“What?”

“You have to make noises or she won’t eat. Watch me.”

Betty took the spoon from him and brought it towards her baby’s face while making train noises.

Juliet started laughing and accepted the small bite from her mom.

“Wow... I just thought she wasn’t hungry and I started to worry that she wasn’t my daughter.” He teased.

“Trust me, if she got anything from you it’s her appetite.”

They both laughed and continued feeding Juliet with Jughead stealing a few bites.

 

Jughead was in the kitchen making dinner while Betty was out shopping for Juliet’s upcoming birthday party.

Juliet was playing in the living room and when Jughead looked over at her, she was pulling herself into a standing position using the coffee table.

That was a new thing that had started when she was ten months old and it was one of her favorite things to do.

“Careful, Bug.”

She looked over to him and gave him a smile showing off the two teeth that had grown in.

A few minutes later Betty walked in the door with a smile on her face.

“Look, Buggie! Mamas home!” Jughead said.

Juliet looked up and saw Betty walking towards her.

“Mama!!” She said as she reached out.

Betty picked her up and walked over to the island where Jughead was standing.

He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

“Hi.” He said with a smile as he pulled away.

“Hi.”

“How was shopping?”

“Good. We went to that bakery to get prices for cupcakes and a cake but it was way to expensive so I’m going to do them homemade.”

“Sounds good to me! You’re an incredible baker!”

“Thanks!” She said.

Jughead kissed Juliet’s head and went back to making dinner while Betty played with Juliet.

That night Betty and Jughead were laying in their bed trying to fall asleep.

“Can you believe that she’s almost a year old already?!” Betty asked as she cuddled into him.

“Nope. Time really flies by, doesn’t it?”

“It sure does.”

 

The next few days went by in a flash and before they knew it, they were finished setting up the party.

Betty had made cupcakes for all of the guests and a small cake for Juliet to put a candle on.

Archie, Veronica, Kevin, Joaquin, Cheryl, Fangs, Sweet Pea, FP, and Pops all came to the little party.

Betty’s family was busy so they had promised to get plenty of pictures and videos.

Juliet sat in her high chair while everyone sang happy birthday and then Betty and Jughead blew the candle out.

They set the cake on the high chair tray and she immediately stuck both of her hands in the sweet treat.

Everyone laughed and took pictures of the cute moment.

Betty stuck her finger in the frosting and wiped it on Jughead’s nose.

“Oh no you didn’t!” He exclaimed.

Betty ran away towards the kitchen but he quickly caught up to her and picked her up from behind.

“Stop! Juggie put me down!!” She laughed.

Jughead moved his face close to hers, rubbing his nose over cheek, spreading the icing all over her face.

“Jughead Jones!” Betty laughed.

“Hey, you started it!”

Soon enough everyone in the room was laughing.

Betty stood in the kitchen to wipe all of the frosting off of her face and Archie walked in.

“Hey, Arch!”

“Hi.”

“Are you enjoying the party?”

“I’m enjoying it as much as a one year olds birthday party can be enjoyed.”

Betty laughed.

“You two seem really happy. Well, you three.”

“We are. I really love him and he really loves me. And Juliet is the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

“I’m happy for you, Betty. I’ve known you for a long time and you just seem so... complete.”

Betty smiled and squeezed his shoulder.

“Let’s get back to the party, shall we?” He asked.

“Yeah.”

The party was full of laughter and it felt like the smiles were permanently stuck on Betty and Jugheads faces.

They put her to bed that night and kissed her goodnight.

“Happy Brithday, baby girl!” Jughead whispered.

“We love you!” Betty added.

 

***1 1/2 years later***

 

It was a miserably cold and snowy day in New York and Betty and Juliet were curled up on the couch watching movies.

“Mommy, I wanna go outside.” Juliet said.

“We can’t baby. It’s so cold and yucky out there but we can do something fun inside!”

“I wanna dance!!”

Betty got up and turned the radio on.

Juliet grabbed Betty’s hands and they started jumping around the living room.

 _I can't really tell_  
_Why there's hills on my skin_  
_When you're whispering_  
_All your intentions_  
_I don't really know_  
_Why my heart skips a beat_  
_When you get too close_  
_Oh, it's almost_

Betty picked her up and started spinning.

 _Just like first love_  
_You give everything_  
_And you give too much_  
_Just like first love_  
_You don't really care if it hurts a lot_  
_When it's all done_  
_You look back and know it was worth it all_  
_Worth it all_  
_We'll never forget how it feels now_

She set Juliet down and they continued to jump around when the door opened.

“Daddy!” Juliet exclaimed as she ran to the door.

“Hey, Bug, what are you guys doing?”

“Dancing! Come on!” She said as she grabbed his hand and guided him towards Betty.

 _Just like first love_  
_Just like first love_  
_When it's all done_  
_Just like first love_

Jughead grabbed Betty’s hand and they started slow dancing around the room.

 _We're just making waves_  
_Different shades of emotions_  
_Fast and slow_  
_Hot and cold_  
_We bring out the worst_  
_And the best in each other_  
_But can't let go_  
_Oh, it's almost_

“Dance with me Mommy!”

Betty grabbed her hands and they repeated the same movements they were making earlier.

 _Just like first love_  
_You give everything_  
_And you give too much_  
_Just like first love_  
_You don't really care if it hurts a lot_  
_When it's all done_  
_You look back and know it was worth it all_  
_Worth it all_  
_We'll never forget how it feels now_

“Betts?”

“Yeah?” She said without looking up from her daughter.

“I want to marry you.”

Betty stopped moving and let go of Juliet’s hands so she could look at him.

“What?” She asked so quietly that she wasn’t sure if she actually even said it.

Jughead walked in front of Betty and grabbed her hands in his.

“This isn’t really how I imagined myself doing this but it’s better than any plans I had in my head.”

He got down on one knee and looked up at her.

“Jug...”

“Betty, you’re the best person I’ve met in my whole life and I love you so much. You have such a kind heart and you care for everyone that’s close to you. When I first met you, I felt like we had something special and I’m so glad I was right.”

The tears were streaming down both of their faces and their daughter was obliviously playing with her toys behind them.

“You’re it for me, Betty. My heart, my world, my family. Betty Cooper, you’re everything.” He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a ring. “Will you marry me?”

He looked up at her and she was nodding her head through the tears.

“Is that a yes?” He asked with a small laugh.

“Of course it’s a yes!”

He slid the ring on her finger and jumped up grabbing her waist and spinning her before capturing her lips in a deep kiss.

_Just like first love_

fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m kind of sad now hahah The creative juices are flowing and I already have the idea for my next fanfic! 
> 
>  
> 
> Check out my tumblr @bugheadsbiscuts and instagram @bugheads.biscuts!!


End file.
